Purest Light, Darkest Shadow
by IssaLee
Summary: Usagi is heartbroken. Her parents: dead. Her friends and fromer love have betrayed her. She moves to America, as far away as she can from the pain. But when she comes back, with new friends, will she be able to forgive them? -COMPLETE- (Alternate ending n
1. Heartbroken

"_Will it be hard?"_

"_Hardly."_

"_Was that an attempt at a joke?"_

"_You misinterpreted my intentions, your majesty."_

_A bitter laugh. "A majesty I am no more. Sometimes, I wish I could have my revenge. Others, I sit and wait, hoping to be free from this waking hell."_

"_Is it that bad?"_

"_I must watch, but cannot interfere. Is that not bad?"_

_Silence. Then, "You would think I would know, highness."_

"…_Oh, Gods above! I ask for pardon from you. I did not think…it is hard. It is very, very hard. But it can be done?"_

"_Yes. It can be done. It will be done."_

"_Let us begin then…"_

"_No regrets, majesty?"_

"_I have many. But this, it will be a side note to several on the list."_

"_As do I. She will be broken."_

"_Only for a while. It will seem like a moment…and she will have them again. Someday, she will, but for now…"_

"_It begins."_

"_May I watch?"_

"_Only at your own risks, Majesty."_

* * *

Tsukino Usagi's eyes opened suddenly. She was still on her bed, head turned towards the window. No nightmares had visited her while she slept, and she had no reason to be awake. But something was terribly, terribly wrong. 

"Luna?" she called into the darkness. There was no answer from the guardian, and Usagi sat up. "Luna?" She didn't feel the lump of soft fur on her bed. Quickly, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on her slippers.

When she stepped out into the hallway, it was utterly quiet. From her position at the top of the stairs, she realized the living room light was on. She crept down the stairs and paused just before the doorway.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" there was a muffled moan, and she drew herself up and entered the room. All the air left her lungs in a loud sigh as she saw the scene laid out before her.

Her mother and father were gagged and shackled to the wall. A figure wearing a cape and shrouded in mist floated idly above a chair; a parody of sitting upon it. When it heard her entrance, it turned, and she shivered at its bony hands, lying in its lap.

"Who—what are you?" She managed to get out.

"Did you really think it would take long to find out who you really were?" The figure rasped out. "If so, you are a more pitiful excuse for a senshi than I thought. I am the Wiseman, and I have come to destroy you, Sailor Moon.

Kenji and Ikuko (A/N: For those of you who don't know, Usagi's parents.) gasped. Usagi fumbled with her brooch, which she held in her hand.

"N—no…"

The Wiseman floated towards her slightly, and she staggered back. "You _radiate_ pure energy. It was a simple task, one that I enjoyed in partaking. But even more joyful will be when I kill you. Firstly, give me the ginzouishou."

Usagi held the brooch high. "Pry it from my cold dead hands, scum."

"If I must…" Usagi felt the Wiseman was smiling, and waiting. She ignored the feeling and began.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" In a flurry of butterflies and feathers, Sailor Moon stared grimly at the Wiseman.

"I would never, ever let you destroy me."

The creature seemed to laugh. It was a horrible travesty; it sounded like nails on metal. "Well, if you insist on mocking me, I shall do the same to you." Before she could register what was happening, green beams flew form the Wiseman's hands. They hit her parents, and they trembled slightly as the dark energy invaded them.

The shackles disappeared and they fell to the ground, their gags slipping away from their mouths. Usagi suddenly found herself at their sides.

"I love you…" her words were whispered, and she was afraid she might never get to say it again.

Ikuko's head nodded slightly as she spoke. "Stay strong, my adamant bishoujo senshi."

Kenji gasped inaudibly. "We will always love you…we're so…proud…" the two clasped hands as their lives faded away. Sailor Moon shook her head as tears fell to the floor.

"I can save you…I'll use the ginzouishou…"

"How pathetic it is that you cry." The Wiseman's voice interrupted her grieving. "Come now, child. Defeat me!" He powered up again.

Sailor Moon wanted so much to let him kill her. She'd be with her parents again, and she wouldn't have to suffer the pain of… But she refused to think of it anymore. She'd have to be alive to revive her parents. He had killed them…

She stood, and The Wiseman stumbled back at the rage reflected in her eyes.

"You killed my parents. They've raised me since I was a child! They have loved me! And you killed them…you killed them! I—I—I hate you!" As she was speaking, the ginzouishou had begun to glow brightly. Her fuku changed to the formal ball gown of Princess Serenity. She held the crystal out in front of her, letting her power surge through her wildly.

The Wiseman had never felt anything like it before; pure, untainted light, flowing to him. He screamed, and tried desperately to hold her back. Soon, he came to realize that she was using her power with wild abandon; she did not care if she was sapped of all her strength.

The light engulfed him, and all was a painful burst, in which he died. He let go, regretting only that no one had seen him die. No one would ever say he had fought, and in a sense, won. He had killed the girl's parents. Let her live with that.

Serenity fell back, exhausted. She could feel something; the backlash of her own power mingled with something the Wiseman had let out before dying was heading towards her, but she could not move. Her eyes caught a flash of black.

Luna was staring back at her, eyes misted over slightly. She was pinned in between a chair and the wall; the Wiseman must have gotten her when she attempted to save Usagi's parents.

The feline managed a half smile. "You did…well," she gasped out.

Serenity smiled as well, but it was a sorrowful smile. "Not well enough, though." She closed her eyes as the power hit her, sending her petite form through the living room wall. She landed on the stairs, unconscious before she hit them. Luna too, lost herself to the darkness invading her mind.

Upstairs, in Usagi's room, a bright pink communicator beeped erratically. No one answered, and it kept on until well into the morning, when it stopped.

Hai, minna, a new story from me. It was stuck in my head, so I thought, why not? Tell me what you think, ok?


	2. Away From Here

_"She will not make it…"_

_"How bad are the wounds?"  
_

_A scuffling noise, then something being turned over.  
_

_"Serenity? Serenity, are you ok? Listen to me, Serenity, I need you to open your eyes."_

"_I…can't." Was that her voice? It was so weak…like she refused to stay alive._

"_Oh, Gods, where's Endy when you need him? Kunzite! Kunzite, get Zoicite! Those idiot doctors haven't done anything to help…Nephrite, help me lift her."_

_A cool hand smoothed her brow. "It'll be ok, Sere. As long as Endy's not here, we'll protect you."_

_A new voice, "Jadeite! How is she?"_

"_Horrible. Where are those damn senshi when you need them?"_

"_If the Lady Mars heard you say such a thing…"_

"_Shut up and get her fixed, Zoi." _

_Someone was lifting her hair back. "Serenity? Serenity, it's me, Kunzite. How did this happen?"_

_Jadeite's voice, as she had come to know it, answered for her. "Damn Endymion, he told her he was going to the front. She tried to stop him, and was running to the transportation gate. Rebels, for Beryl, attacked her. She was sorely wounded, but managed to kill them."_

"_What a strong, strong child we have on our hands."_

"_Wo-woman." She protested quietly. There was a stunned silence, before laughter was the only thing she heard. _

* * *

"Hmm…" Usagi sat up, wincing, and immediately lay down again. Her world began to swim back into focus, and she frowned. 

"Where is it?" She whispered aloud to herself. She pawed frantically at her chest, then at her sides. She could not find the ginzouishou anywhere, nor locate its presence.

She lifted a hand, and it came away bloody. There was a wound in her side where she had hit the stairs, and several bruises were becoming known to her.

"Owie, owie, ow…" She whimpered as she sat up once more, and surveyed her surroundings. She was lying on the top stair, and from there she could see her bedroom.

A wave of sadness washed over her as she remembered what had happened. "Otou-san…Okaa-san…"

_Only the senshi can help me now._

With an aggrieved sigh, she pulled herself up the remaining step and dragged herself towards her bedroom. She tried desperately not to look at the trail of blood she was leaving behind.

Usagi pushed the door, and half crawled, half squirmed to her dresser, where the communicator lay on top.

"Damn…couldn't have had it easy, could I?" she mumbled, and began to hit the dresser. The communicator toppled on the edge and fell in front of her.

With great difficulty, Usagi pulled herself up to a sitting position and pushed in a few buttons. When Rei's face appeared, surrounded by all the senshi's, she almost cried in joy.

"Oh, minna! I need your help—," but she was cut off as Rei exploded.

"Oh, SURE! Now _you_ need our help! Where were you when we needed it? Ami's ankle is sprained, and Mina has a broken arm! I almost punctured my heart, and Mako is on crutches!"

Usagi's brow furrowed. "What?"

Mina's voice was heard in the background. "Don't tell me you slept through the communicator beeping, Usa. Tell me you had a heart attack, tell me you died and were reborn, but Gods above, _don't_ tell me you slept through it."

"Minna…" Usagi was broken. They believed her to be that lazy and irresponsible? "Gomen, I was attacked—,"

"Forget it Usagi!" Ami's face filled the screen. "Just forget it. Maybe it's time you took a break anyways."

Disoriented from the loss of blood, Usagi blinked slowly.

"Ami-chan?"

"Don't call me that." Ami's voice was sharp. "We know you're upset over Mamorou-san breaking up with you, but we almost _died_ from that youma attack last night, and you were cuddled in bed."

Usagi couldn't take it. "But my parents—,"

"Shut up, Usagi." Mako was speaking now. "Please, just don't say another word, and don't come back until you can be a true princess."

The apparatus went blank, and Usagi just stared at it. For almost twenty minutes, she was immoveable. The tears falling from her face mingled with the dried blood around her jaw line. It was the ringing of the doorbell, and the sound it made as it creaked open, that brought her out of her reverie.

"Tsukino-san? I'm here to pick up Usagi, she Motoki and I were— Gods above!"

Usagi put the communicator down, and crawled to the edge of the stairs. She could see Naru's bob of brown hair and Motoki as he hurried across the debris.

He went into the living room and a long silence was heard. Naru followed him shortly after, and Usagi heard her stifled shriek.

"Naru-chan? Motoki-onii-san?" she called. Her voice was too weak, and she heard them searching for her.

"Both of them, dead, and her cat too!" She heard Motoki say.

Luna was gone? Usagi began to sob brokenly. Her only remaining link to any life she had left was gone. She was suddenly wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"Shh, Usa-chan. It's okay, Naru and I are here." Motoki lifted her body, and was shocked to see the blood almost immediately begin to soak into his jacket.

"What happened?" Naru asked, as she brushed away strands of her friend's hair.

Usagi couldn't talk, and her crying only escalated.

Motoki said nothing as he bounded down the stairs, with Naru following behind him.

"Usagi?" Naru spoke to her in an attempt to calm her down. "We're taking you to a hospital, and—Oh, Usa, I'm so sorry!" tears were streaming down the faces of the trio as Motoki rushed them to the hospital in his car.

* * *

"_Can she hear me?"_

"_I dunno, Jadeite. Check for yourself!"_

"_Geez, Zoi, you'd think with such long hair you'd be more quiet, like a good wife…"_

"_What is that supposed to mean! I'm a guy!"_

"_Serenity? Can you hear me?"_

_Noises followed his question, and a loud protest from the generals in the room. Soon she felt a hand stroking her face._

"_Princess? I am so sorry, we did not hear about anything until now, and only because we were on Terra for a conference. Uranus, bring me some water!"_

"_Is she ok, Neptune?"_

"_Of course, I wouldn't doubt Zoicite's stitches for a second. I would merely like some water so that I may clean her face."_

"_Of course, Neptune."_

_She felt something cool on her face, and her face suddenly felt lighter._

"_I imagine that is better, Princess?"_

_She nodded, the only thing she could do with such a pounding headache._

"_Where is this prince of hers now?"_

"_Be silent, Uranus. It is not his fault. But the inner senshi…they are not protecting her. Why?"_

_Kunzite must have stepped into the room, because she could suddenly hear his voice._

"_They had been detained, as they were fighting rebels on the other side of the palace. The princess was to have been in her room when she was attacked."_

"_Neptune, we will have to bring her back with us."_

"_Of course…of course."_

* * *

"Usagi? Are you awake?" 

"Okaa-san?" Usagi mumbled, and turned over. Whoever had spoken uttered a sharp gasp, and she felt her eyes tearing up again.

"Oh. Right." Usagi flipped over, and found herself in a hospital room. Machine's beeped constantly around her, and she grimaced as she found an IV tube in her arm.

A woman was leaning over her, with the same aquamarine hair as her mother. Usagi choked back a sob, and concentrated on the woman.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled sadly.

"I'm your mother's older sister…you remember me, don't you? We used to live next door to you until you were three, then my husband and I moved away to America for a new job. I'm sorry we haven't visited…"

Usagi sat up, recognition flooding through her.

"Aunt Misia?"

The two were suddenly hugging, breaching years of separation,

Usagi leaned back, eyes sparkling.

"So how is Uncle Keisuke?"

Misia smiled, and toyed with a frayed edge on the hospital linen.

"Oh, he's fine. He works now with Miyazaki Hayao, can you believe? He is in charge of the American Department where Miyazaki-san's movies are produced. Justin is growing up lavishly, but he isn't spoiled in the least!"

"Justin?" Usagi looked troubled.

Misia shook her head.

"Of course you wouldn't remember! Your cousin, Justin? He was only six when we moved. You two were thick as thieves, and just as troublesome when you were young. I hope you two can get reacquainted as soon as you meet!"

Usagi smiled. "I'm sure we will."

Misia lost her happy look.

"But I must ask you a question, Usagi, that is very important. As your parents are…gone, Keisuke and I are to be your legal guardians. But our lives are centered in America, and yours in Japan. Usagi, I must ask, will you go with us to America? I know it will be a big step, but understand, your uncle and I will do everything in our power to make you happy, and you can visit whenever you like!"

Usagi's head was spinning. Leave Japan? Where all her friends, and her life revolved around? But those same friends had betrayed her this morning, leaving her to die, and her so called boyfriend…he should have felt her transforming. Their link wasn't broken, and he should have felt her terrified emotions, shouldn't he? He did, but he hadn't come to save her. He hadn't tried to help her in the least.

"Aunt Misia?"

The woman looked up from her lap. "Hai, Usa?"

"Where exactly in America will I be living?"

* * *

Usagi waved at Naru and Motoki, the only people who were waving good-bye to her besides a few hospital members who had come to love her while she stayed. 

"Promise you'll write!" called Naru, as the car pulled away.

Usagi winked.

"You know I will!" And she was gone, turning around a corner, speeding away from her old life.

Motoki sighed.

"I feel like killing Mamorou right now. Kami knows he helped to drive her away."

Naru shook her head.

"She gave us instructions, remember? We can't let them know until they find out themselves. By then, she'll be settling into her new life."

Motoki opened the door of his car for her as she stepped in. He waited until he had started it before replying.

"Does it seem like there's more she's not telling us? She said it was a youma, damn those things, that tried to kill her and her parents. Sailor Moon showed up and killed it, although she was seriously injured as well. Usagi never made mention of the Sailor Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen. Where were they? And then she called her friends, and they're mad at her because she overslept for some stupid meeting! They didn't even give her a chance!"

Naru looked down at her hands.

"What about Mamorou-san?"

Motoki frowned.

"She knows he wouldn't let her get past 'moshi-moshi' before he hangs up on her. That man!"

Naru smiled.

"At least she'll be happy in America! And she promised us a letter once a month at the least, remember?"

Motoki smiled wryly.

"Knowing her, she'll update us on everything every day."

* * *

Naru sat down at her desk in school, and watched Haruna-sensei enter the class. The teacher looked troubled, and her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying. 

_A breakup?_ Mused Naru.

Her eyes narrowed as the brunette noticed Mako, Ami and Mina walk in, and sit down at their seats. Mako was using crutches, and Mina's arm was in a cast. Naru couldn't help but wonder where they came from.

"Class…" Haruna-sensei's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"I have some very sad news. One of our students has left Japan. Tsukino Usagi was the victim of a youma attack, thus her disappearance from school."

A loud gasp was heard, and Naru turned to see Ami holding a hand over her mouth.

Haruna-sensei nodded briefly to her, but continued.

"Her parents were killed, and to avoid media coverage, her legal guardians informed the rest of us she was sick. The attack was two weeks ago, giving her enough time to recuperate and back up her things. She is gone, and is now currently residing in America with her guardians, her mother's sister and her family. Anyone wishing to send a card or some sort of object to her may speak to Naru or Furuhata Motoki, the only known people with her address."

Naru blushed. No one had told her of this! All heads were turned towards her, but she lowered her eyes and waited until Haruna-sensei had turned to start the lesson. She felt someone's eyes boring into the back of her skull, and knew instantly whom it was. She chose to ignore it, and concentrated instead on her lessons.

* * *

Naru sat cross-legged underneath a tree at lunchtime, and munched on her bento. 

"Where is she?"

Mina was looking down on her, and Naru stiffened. Behind her were the other two girls, both wearing similar features of regret.

"I can't say. She left Motoki-san and I specific instructions not to tell you of where she had gone, as you weren't exactly her greatest confidantes at the time she needed you most!"

Mako's mouth formed a tight line.

"Are you sure?"

Naru nodded, and Ami seemed to wilt.

"We drove her away…Oh, Gods, how are we going to go on!"

The three walked away, and Naru felt slightly upset. Other than that, she was at ease with her decision, and duly ignored them for the rest of the school day.

* * *

Mamorou walked into the Crown Arcade, feeling on the edge. He hadn't seen Usagi in weeks! Her friends had stiffly informed him that she wasn't available, even though they had a certain air of unhappiness around them.

* * *

"_Mamorou-san?"_

_He turned to see Mina looking up at him._

"_Hai?"_

_She fumbled with her words._

"_Did you-Were you-did you feel Usa transform a couple of weeks ago?"_

_His heart tightened, but he nodded stiffly._

"_Why didn't you come?" now her tone was accusatory._

"_She has to learn to live without me! If I was there, what good would it have done?"_

_She was suddenly very angry._

"_She would still be here!" And she had spun around and walked away. Mamorou had stood, stunned. What did she mean?_

* * *

That had been yesterday, and now he needed answers. So he hurried to the counter, where Motoki had been polishing. 

"Hey, Motoki, do you know where Usagi is?" he got straight to the point.

He never expected Motoki to stiffen, then straighten, and look at him with rage evident in his eyes.

"Finally!" the sandy-haired man had shouted, and immediately punched him.

Mamorou reeled backwards.

"What the hell, Motoki?"

Motoki glared at him. "Usa said I couldn't let on until you knew she was gone. Well. I got my revenge."

"Gone?" Mamoru had regarded him with his one un-swollen eye.

"She's in America, Mamorou-san."

He turned to see Rei and the others filing in.

"W—what?"

"She left, because almost a month ago, her house was attacked by members of the Dark Moon Family, and her parents were killed. She was devastated, and called us, but we were too wrapped up in our own existence to realize she was hurt. So she moved, with her new guardians, to America."

Mina seemed to be on the verge of tears as she spoke. Mamorou's head was spinning.

"She's not gone…no…no! She can't be!"

"She is, Mamoru. And you were the one who made her go." Motoki's voice was dry, and he turned around and went into the back of the Arcade.

Mamorou felt something being pressed into his hand. He looked down, and found the star locket. Rei was standing next to him.

"She's gone. And it's our fault. Live with it." Though her tone was hard, she walked away with tears streaming down her face. The others followed, leaving the broken man to lie on the floor, alone.

_

* * *

It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault._

"_Mamo-chan? Why…why would you do this to me?"_

"_Don't call me that! We're not together anymore!"_

"_No! Please…it hurts so much when you say that, this is a joke, right?"_

_A sick, cruel twisted choke, working its way to his heart, burying the knife deeper and deeper. _

"_Stop it, Usagi!"_

_Her slap had echoed in the empty street._

"_Don't…Mamo-chan…Endymion…"_

_He had shrugged her away, feeling his cheek. She watched him walk away, cerulean eyes wet. "Gomen…"_

* * *

Mamorou downed more of the sanke he had found, and amidst tears and the liquid, he found solace. 

His balcony door was open; he didn't notice the four sailor senshi watching him.

"Usako…come back, please, I love you…"

His sobs came quickly.

"It was the dreams, Usa, the dreams…you were dying over and over, I had to save you…"

Silently, they jumped off the balcony, landing on the roof the next house over. Mamorou sipped more sanke, unaware of his visitors, and curled up into a ball. His apartment was dark, and his living room a mess.

"Usako…please…" The gold and silver haunted him.

_Gold like your hair…Silver, Usa, you're silver all over…where did you go? Why did you leave? Come back, please…Ashiteru…_

The darkness that swept over Tokyo that night was not entirely due to the cloud covering the moon.

I really, really hate this chapter, but you tell me if you think otherwise. It's freezing in my house, so my hands were kinda cold while I did the typing. Gods above! There are gloves for every sport and every job but writing!


	3. Starting Anew

Thanks for all the reviews, minna! By the way, I have a question; does anyone know where I can get a good editor? I desperately need one! GASP! And Moon-Daisuke, you wrote Wishing you were mine, right? I LOVED IT! It made me so happy inside…and you wrote Makenai. That one…let's say I was REALLY upset that Mamo-chan had to go out, but he died a hero…(sighs.)

Disclaimer: Heh forgot this in the other chapters. I don't own Sailor Moon…yet. I do own Aunt Misia, Uncle Keisuke, and several other characters I may add.

Usagi gazed out of the window of the airplane as it flew towards America. Her Aunt Misia's mindless chatter had amused her at first, but then she had fallen asleep. So Usagi was left to amuse herself, but something was getting in the way.

Those dreams she had been having, the ones with the shittenou and the new senshi, were they real? If they were memories of the Silver Millennium, this meant the shittenou were friends, not enemies. And if Uranus and Neptune were Sailor Senshi, then that meant there were more to be found.

Usagi suddenly leaned back. All the thinking was giving her a headache. She reached up and fingered her hair. It was no longer done up in odango's. Instead, it was a complicated twist bun held by a net, with several tendrils of her hair spilling out from the back. Two long ones each were next to her ears, and she sighed happily.

As long as she was in the US, she planned to fully enjoy a new life. Thank Gods she had taken those English lessons a few years back! And she had even chosen a new name for herself, easier for the Americans to comprehend, like Justin had done.

"Serena…" she whispered the name against the window, and sighed once more. Onto a new life! This time, she'd enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

"Misia! Misia, over here!" Usagi looked up from her carry-on, and saw a large, jovial man with slightly graying black hair waving at them. She smiled as he hurried over. 

"Hey, Uncle Keisuke!" He rapped her in a hug.

"Usa, I haven't seen you in ages! What happened to your hair? I rather liked the cute style they were in before."

Usagi winked. "I felt like a change. Oh, and my name is Serena now, but if you would like, you can call me Usa!"

Her Uncle kissed her aunt, and the trio hurried outside to the car.

"M'dear, I have Justin in the car, but he seems very upset." Whispered Keisuke as they neared the car, a large black SUV.

Misia rolled her eyes. "Did you tell him we were going to meet Serena?"

Keisuke nodded. "And I told him to be nice, or I'd take away his gameboy."

"No wonder." Misia muttered. "You know how much he loves that thing!" They loaded the things into the trunk, and Usagi opened the side door. She found herself staring into eyes as blue as her own.

A boy with blonde hair like hers and who was incredibly handsome snorted.

"You're Usagi?" although he sounded contemptuous, Usagi noted that he seemed to be stunned by her looks. She smiled.

"Please, call me Serena. I take it you're Justin?" she climbed into the seat next to him, and buckled in.

"I refuse to be friends with you." He sulked.

Usagi mock frowned.

"That's too bad! Now who's gonna teach me the basics of gameboy? I never can get those controls right!"

Justin's eyes seemed to perk up.

"You like videogames?"

Usagi nodded cheerfully. "Who can't? And I like eating! Junk food, that is."

Justin looked around, and seeing his parents were deep in conversation, he removed a packet of gum from his pants. He handed her one, and she took it, although suspiciously.

"They're health food freaks." Justin explained. "This will probably be the last piece of non-healthy food you'll get for weeks."

Usagi nodded, and tore it in two. She popped half into her mouth, and turned to Justin.

"So we're good now?"

He smiled, and she saw the same twinkle in his eyes that were often reflected in hers. "Heck yeah! But this means you have to meet my best friends in the world! They're really great. Zach's a total nerd, and Nick is really into martial arts and weights and all that. Keith can get on your nerves, because he is really goody-goody, and he acts like he's all superior around us. But he's ok, all of them are! They're waiting for us right now."

Usagi grinned. "They sound awesome! So, howsabout that lesson?"

The ride was spent in silence, except for the occasional explanation from Justin. When they arrived at the house, Keisuke immediately told Usagi he would take her stuff up to her room, and that she should go with Justin.

The two bounded up the stairs, and to Justin's room. Inside, they could hear voices, but all talk stopped as they opened the door.

"Hey guys!" cried Justin. "This is my cousin Usagi, but call her Serena! She'll be staying with us, but she's really cool."

"Usagi, this is Keith!" he pointed to an attractive boy with long hair so blond, it looked white unless you really examined it. He had striking blue eyes, but of a deeper blue, almost gray, than Usagi's. The boy smiled, and stood from his chair.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." And he bowed.

Justin snorted. "Show off. Anyways, here's Zach." Sitting by the computer and with a how-to book on Halo 2, a boy with soft blonde hair down to his shoulders and a bit more sat. He too, was quite good-looking, and had green eyes. He smiled.

"Hello. I hope J didn't bore you with his beloved gameboy."

"Hey! I don't bore, I excite!"

Usagi shook her head. "Oh, no. It was actually fun!"

Justin turned her to the other side of the room, where a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes regarded her merrily.

"That's Nick." Justin said.

Nick stood, and walked over to Usagi. He took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Dude, back off! She's my cousin!" Justin reprimanded him. Nick shook his head, and sat on the bed.

"So, Sere, Whaddya think?"

Usagi smiled. "I think I'm going to have some fun while I'm here!" the boys laughed, and she immediately felt at peace.

* * *

Later that night, Usagi sat back in her new bedroom. It was all white, with a few wisps of light purples and pinks chasing each other across the walls. Her floor was a nice eggshell white, and she had all her furniture painted with the same design as the walls. Her bed was beautiful. 

It had silken sheets, all purple and pink, and was trimmed with gold. A light, silken, white canopy hung over it from four white posts. As she collapsed on the soft material, she giggled slightly.

"Life is good when you're rich!" She opened her eyes.

"Justin! Get out of my room!"

The boy chuckled. "No way! Not until I tell you what I have to tell you."

Usagi eyed him suspiciously. "What is it?"

Justin shook his head.

"You act like I'm gonna kill you, calm down! I just wanted to tell you; tomorrow we meet our new neighbors after school. They've come from San Francisco, all the way to Florida, so you had better be nice. Mom said she wants you to pick out something during our lunch break, she's taking you to the mall then."

Usagi sat up. "The mall? During lunch?"

Justin laughed at her stunned expression. "Don't worry, Sere, it's not normal. Tomorrow we have an assembly, so Mom is taking you out during that time so you can go shopping! It's only about three hours anyway."

Usagi sighed. "You know what?"

Justin grinned as he walked to the door. "What? Life _is_ good when you're rich?"

She threw a pillow at him that he just narrowly missed.

"No! Life is better when you get to go shopping during school! Now get out!" Justin left, thinking that life would be a whole lot better with Usagi around.

* * *

Usagi jumped out of the sleek red Escalade (A/N: I hate myself so much, but I had to put it in. If I can't have on, at least she can!) And dragged her shopping bags with her. 

"Aunt Misia, that was awesome! All the clothes and things!"

Misia grinned. "Glad to see you enjoyed it, Usa. Now come on, put something on quickly! Your uncle and Justin are probably already dressed and waiting."

Usagi happily complied and skipped up the stairs. "I've got new clo-thes, and I am gonna wear them!" she sang.

Justin gave her a weird look as she passed by him and locked herself in the room.

"Thank the Gods above that I was not born a girl."

A half hour later, Usagi emerged from her room, dressed in white skirt just above her knees, and a white sleeveless tank top. On her feet, she wore high-heeled sandals, and her hair was tied back in the same bun, but with white roses implanted in the net.

Justin whistled. "You look great!" Usagi giggled.

"Don't I know it! The sales guy was swooning over me like I was a goddess, and he was cute too! But I waved him off."

"Why? Got a boyfriend back home?" Justin asked.

For a moment, Usagi's face grew hard, but then softened. "Not anymore, but I'd rather not talk about it."

Justin nodded quickly. "No biggie. Although I feel bad for Keith, I thought he was strung on you!"

Usagi laughed. She knew Justin was joking. "Justin, you told me Keith and Neil are nineteen! And Zach and you are eighteen, and I'm only fifteen." She narrowed her eyes. "Freaking pedophile." Justin seemed shocked, before she burst out laughing.

"Gods above, you are gullible!" And she skipped out of the room. (A hard thing to do in high heels, but she did so nonetheless.)

Justin shook his head, and followed her out.

* * *

Usagi sat on the black couch in the living room of her new neighbors. 

"They seemed nice." She mentioned to Justin.

He smirked. "Usa, I think you're in love!"

She blushed. "What?"

"With the guy with the short blonde hair! Too bad, that lady with the blue hair had him on a string. Although the other one, the girl with the short black hair and purple eyes, she was ok."

"Actually, I'm a girl." Justin turned a furious shade of pink as he saw the aforementioned "man" grinning at him.

"Haruka Ten'oh at your service." The WOMAN said.

Usagi smiled. "Hello! Serena Tsukino."

Justin gaped. "THE Ten'oh Haruka? Race car driver, speed demon, and daredevil?"

"I see Haruka's reputation has surpassed her gender." The blunette walked in, carrying a tray of tea. "My name is Michiru Kaioh."

It was Usagi's turn to be speechless. "You mean, the famous violin player and artist? I know a girl, Ami, who would kill to be in my spot now!"

Michiru smiled. "Many say that. Ah, here's Hotaru."

Justin looked back and forth between the two, and the girl that had just joined them. "I thought she was your daughter," he said, a light blush tainting his cheeks."

"Adoptive daughter." Hotaru explained. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are very kind to me, and I do enjoy living here. I've been with them since I can't remember when, and I'm thirteen now."

Usagi grinned. "Hey, you're the child music prodigy! I wish I could play the piano half as good as you."

Hotaru blushed. "Thank you. You're welcome to come over and I could teach you a few things."

"Sure!" The reply pleased Hotaru immensely, and she was happy even as Keisuke and Misia entered the room and turned the talk to adult things.

After they had left, Haruka turned to Michiru. "She is the one."

Michiru shook her head and smiled ruefully. "'Ruka, not very girl with blond hair and blue eyes is the Princess!"

"Yes, but couldn't you practically see the pure energy radiating form her!"

Michiru nodded thoughtfully. "We must keep an eye on her. When the time comes, we will know for sure."

"I like her." They turned to Hotaru, who was sitting by the piano. "She reminds me of someone I thought was lost to me." And she began to play, a soft, stirring melody. Haruka and Michiru smiled, content in knowing that the most sensitive to power of them all wasn't skeptic of the girl.

I liked this chapter. Reviews, minna, please! Ooh, and just in case you're confuzzled, they're all in Miami, Florida. it was kinda overused to have them in huge cities like New York. Only reviews will make me write more!  



	4. Identities

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do. (A little MPD humor there.)

Months passed. It was May, and Usagi was happily preparing for a costume party at Nick's house. She had come to know and love the boys. They were like her older brothers, and she couldn't imagine life without them.

Justin and she had rapidly become closer. Their shared love for video-games put them in the spotlight many times, as they were constantly teaming up at any sort of contest hosted at any sort of arcade.

The fact that he enjoyed eating just as much as she did was a double win. Except, as she out it, "some of those radiated thins he eats can't live in a toxic waste dump!" This exceedingly famous quote of hers was said after Justin had drunk a carton of milk three years expired on a dare. Of course, he had been sick for a week.

She had been sucked into Nick's web of martial arts, and soon found herself exposed to several arts herself. Nick had pulled a few strings and gotten them both enrolled in an exclusive Korean martial arts class. Though she came home with bruises, Usagi enjoyed her newfound skill at Kempo immensely. The art involved quick reflexes, which was something she had been thought without, but her petite form was perfect for the maneuvers.

She was even happier when Nick, Justin, Keith, Zach and her began a kendo class together at a local YMCA run by a man from Japan. He was glad to teach them, and told them they had promising futures in kendo.

Zach had dragged her into the world of…well, World Wide Web! The many chat rooms and all the resources she could use had fascinated her. Zach had quickly established an e-mail address for her, so she could keep in touch with all of the guys when she went on the many trips she took with her new family.

Her grades had been pulled up immensely thanks to his tutoring, and although she and Justin spent more time skipping lessons than paying attention, Zach was patient with them. Although, he had reinforced a rule several times, stating if they were late or missed a lesson, they would have to go with him to see whatever museum he was currently interested in.

Keith had been a wonder to Usagi at first. Usually quiet and stoic, she seemed to bring out the worst in him. When she insisted that they hide in trees and drop balloons on the heads on passerbies, he usually relented. But for that he always made Usagi go with him to the beach, where he taught her to surf and boogie-board. She had often taken trips with the guys in which they went Para-sailing or jet skiing.

But she still missed the girls, incredibly. She could see them and the guys getting along famously. Ami and Zach in the library exploring some new theory, Neil and Mako in the gym, Keith getting flustered around Mina, and Justin constantly angering Rei. The images seemed so familiar, she sometimes wondered if she had done these same things before.

And Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were the same. Michiru often went shopping with her, something she hadn't done much since her first few days there. The lady's impeccable sense of fashion had nearly saved her at times. Haruka had taken her to the tracks, even though Michiru had expressly forbidden it.

Hotaru was different. Usagi felt the girl hadn't exactly had the most comfortable life before, so she had taken her up on her offer. She was delighted to find her slim fingers could easily play all of the keys, and Hotaru was as well. They often ended a lesson with ice cream in a park.

Haruka and Michiru had volunteered to be their chaperones, something all the teens were relieved to hear. The two were strict, but not in a way that made you feel restrained. Usagi had seen their headlights peeking into her bedroom window about ten minutes ago, and had hurried frantically to finish her preparations.

"Hey, Sere! I know you're a girl and all but do you think you could hurry up? The guys are all here, and we're waiting!"

"Even Nick?" she called back to her impatient cousin.

There was a sigh. "Yes, even Nick. I had his costume, remember?"

Usagi giggled. The guys were all going as knights in shining armor! She hadn't seen their costumes yet, and was dying to, but had to wait.

"What're Haruka and Michiru dressed as?"

"Sere! Get down here and see!"

Usagi forced herself to sound teary.

"Gosh, Justin, I didn't mean for you to yell at me!"

There were resounding smacks, and she could hear all of the guys berating her poor cousin. Feeling she had embarrassed him enough, she decided to go downstairs. For the party, she had decided to put her hair back in its traditional odango's, and had gone with Michiru for a dress. She had instantly spotted it, and wanted it mostly for it's resemblance to a dress she hadn't worn in a long time; her Princess Serenity ball gown.

Michiru had seemed shocked when she had seen it, but then a wide smile had creased her features and she had bought it for Usagi, despite the protests. Now as Usagi glided silently (she was wearing white ballet shoes) down the stairs, she swore she could see a secretive smile curving across Michiru's features.

Suddenly, she stopped, as did most of the people gathered downstairs.

"Gods…" breathed Justin.

Nick and Keith stopped form where they were about to jump Justin, and Zach's textbook (Which was held over Justin's head) fell from his hands. Haruka and Michiru were smiling brilliantly at her, and Hotaru was sitting primly on the couch, her violet eyes turning a deep hue of purple.

Usagi too, was in shock, as she realized that she could pin every one of her friends for a general or senshi. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were dressed in their senshi forms. Hotaru even had her glaive in her hands, and had been idly twirling it.

"Serenity…"

Usagi looked sharply towards Keith, who had whispered the word. He had quickly covered his mouth with a hand, but Usagi began to walk down the stairs.

"Kunzite…" her eyes were on him, then they flickered to all the others. "Jadeite, Zoicite, Nephrite." She gazed towards the senshi.

"And my Outer senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn."

No one dared to move, much less breathe, as she stopped at the bottom. Then a smile broke across her face, and she did a little hop skip towards the couch.

"Gods, was that cool!"

Justin (Jadeite) hugged her. "You gave us a scare, Sere, when you came here all by yourself!"

She pulled back, shocked. "You knew?"

Nick (Nephrite) grinned widely. "How do you not? You're the perfect embodiment of Serenity-hime, and even without your odango's and dress we could see it."

Not to be outdone, Haruka put in her two cents worth.

"You have an aura around you, radiating of kindness. It was hard to miss it."

"What I want to know is," Keith (Kunzite) began, looking serious. "How in the world did Endy and the senshi let you come here by yourself and let you alone while your parents died?"

Usagi's face suddenly convulsed, and she strode to Keith, who had to hop the couch to get away. "Don't you EVER mention that name around me again!"

"What?" Justin, who was lacking the capacity of brainpower, asked. "Endy?"

With a wild roar, Usagi jumped for him, and a reluctant Haruka held her back at a look from Michiru. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

Justin looked terrified. "What? He's your prince in shining armor and all that crud, why can't we say his name?"

Usagi choked back a sob. "If that so called PRINCE cared about me, then why in Selene's name did he break up with me?"

Usagi suddenly pitched forward with a yelp as Haruka let go of her, and caught herself only because her training.

"WHAT? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A PRINCE, I'LL—," Haruka roared, and was suddenly cut off when Michiru clapped a hand over her mouth. Always calm, the senshi of water looked at Usagi.

"I think you should tell us exactly what happened, Princess."

* * *

"_Endymion…" Where was he? Why did he not come?_

"_Where are you, you little piece of—," A crunching noise, and the whir of a sword blade._

_Serenity tripped over her long robes, and a cry escaped her. She could hear footsteps now, running for her. She dragged herself towards the edge of the balcony, and her eyes grew wide as she realized her friends were dead._

"_Jade-chan…" she whispered, seeing his fallen body, protecting the Lady Mars. "My cousins…" For both he and Venus had died, striving to save her._

_She could not hold them in anymore. She began to cry, loudly. There was no hope for the kingdom, and she knew it. Where was her love, who had vowed to always protect her?_

_The footsteps were on the stairs now, and she turned around. A shock of red hair greeted her, and she screamed as Beryl wrenched her forward by her hair._

"_No!" She cried, and Beryl sneered._

"_Pitiful that you would cry. May you die a slow, painful death, my princess." The last word oozed scorn, and Serenity screamed as the black sword swung towards her neck._

"_Endymion!"_

"_SERENITY!"_

* * *

Usagi awoke with a gasp, and pulled her hands from the folds of her sheets. Her face was soaked in sweat, and her scalp was burning, as if someone had really been pulling at her hair. 

"Why are they coming now?" she wondered aloud. Beryl had been defeated; she had no need of these memories. But they were memories she had not received before. Luna had told them what had happened, and that had been enough for her. A few bits and pieces had come to her, but none as…violent as this.

"Usa?"

She looked up, half expecting to see him there, but instead found Justin smiling groggily at her.

"What's up?" She replied.

He gave her an incredulous look as he sat down next to her.

"You were crying out in your sleep, you whispered such a cryptic sentence you could have been mistaken for an Outer, and it's been happening since you came here. And now, when I ask you about it, you say 'what's up'?"

Usagi began to giggle, and Justin grinned.

"There now, you smiling is better than you frowning!"

Usagi sighed. "It was just a nightmare, Jade-chan, don't worry."

A small gasp escaped him. "What did you call me?"

She smiled innocently up at him.

"Justin-chan?"

He shook his head.

"So that's what's getting you all sprung up. You're getting your memories back! Me and the guys got some of ours a few years back, and let me tell you, there were a lot of midnight sessions involving tubs and tubs of ice cream."

"Geez," Usagi smirked. "You sound like you're pregnant!"

Justin frowned.

"You know, you weren't half bad when you were depressed and lonely."

The two laughed, and Justin stood.

"Chin up, Usa." He said. "We're going to fix it all by summer."

"Yeah." She sighed. "The going back and forgiving and forgetting is not at all to my liking."

Justin chuckled. "You seemed to do that a lot, like the time we dumped that chocolate syrup on you while you were sleeping."

A pillow hit him square in the back of the head.

"I shaved your eyebrows off for that!"

He smiled and shook his head once more as he headed back to his bedroom.

Aw...cousinly love! (sniffs) So you see, it sounds like a normal Goes away, comes back fic, but I have several surprises in the end, involving goddesses, and an unexpected visitor. Reviews, minna-san! They make the fanfic world go round!


	5. Chance Meetings

Minna, I have a really bad problem here. Most of my reviewers are saying that Usa shouldn't get back with Mamo-baka. Here I have a confession to make: Usa Mamo pairings are my favorite! Yes, flame me, refuse to review, but it's the truth. But I'm not sure yet if this is to be a Usa Mamo fic. Now, to please you as we go along, I'm going to make life really hard more Mamorou, ok? But the ending: ah, who knows if they'll get together. Maybe I'll have two endings: one for those who are against Mamo Usa, and some for those who are for it. If you do, tell me in your next review. So please, I'm trying, ok?

Disclaimer: Look, we all know I don't own her, so what's the point?

_"Did you expect them, Majesty?"_

"_I did not. It scares me to think their pull is so strong to her that they would awaken so quickly."_

"_You, Majesty? Afraid of what?"_

"_Is it not evident, that she is the one thing keeping them together? You who has seen another future, you see what will happen if she dies, as she is destined to."_

"_Destiny is not etched in stone."_

"_She will die. We know that. But the only question is: will she come back?"_

"_I believe not, but only time will tell."_

* * *

"Usa! Stop daydreaming and take your clothes out of the bag already! Justin said that we could go out to eat wherever you wanted!" 

Usagi smiled as Hotaru's voice brought her from her reverie.

"I'm coming! And I wasn't daydreaming, I was staring out the window!"

"Same thing!"

Usagi sighed and removed her last shirt from her suitcase. They'd been in Tokyo barely two hours and she was already feeling desperate to stay inside. The airplane ride had been okay. She had been busy keeping the guys out of trouble, and trying her best to ignore Justin's crazy ideas.

"Trip the flight attendant to see her undies indeed…" she murmured to herself. She had yet to see anyone she knew, as the trip was hurried. They had rushed out of Florida the moment the school bell had rung for the last time that year, and flown over.

The guys had been amazingly helpful. Each of them had enough money to own and finance a small third world country themselves, and had bought back the Tsukino house. No one had lived in it, so it was an easy job to get someone to renovate the whole place.

They had stopped off at the graveyard where Usagi's parents were buried. Something nagged at the back of her mind, but she pushed it away as she placed flowers on their graves. Misia and Keisuke had left soon afterwards, as they would be staying in Okinawa for business.

Now, Usagi sat on her old bed, in her old room, and felt as small as could possibly be. Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity had been awoken in this house. It was here they had died. With a sigh, she heaved herself of the bed. She knew what the Outers were going to ask her as soon as she got down the stairs, and so was not surprised when she found the boys piled in the car and the Outers waiting in the kitchen.

"What's up?" she managed a cheerful smile as Haruka pulled out a chair for her.

"We wanted to ask you, Princess," began Michiru. "You told us most of your tale, but we believe you have left something out. You said you drained yourself of all energy, which should have killed you, and yet you are alive. Why is that?"

Usagi looked up, and for a moment she caught Hotaru's calm gaze. The girl was standing by the window, her head tilted to one side, and everything about her said she already knew. Usagi relaxed, and faced Haruka and Michiru once more.

"The ginzouishou is gone, in a sense." Their faces remained stony. "It shattered, and I found it in my brooch when I woke up. I did not die because of the effort it used to kill the Wiseman and to keep me alive. However, I was in a state of emotional shock. I took the pieces, and I crushed every last one of them."

Her tone was matter of fact, and she did not seem to regret her doings, although she could tell what she was saying was unsettling the Outers immensely.

"Do not worry. Surprisingly, every piece became a fine dust. These, I sprinkled into a red velvet pouch, a gift from my mother. I hid it in the one place I hoped never to see again; the Crown Arcade. It is currently in the possession of Furuhata Motoki, a close friend of mine."

"He knows who you are?" Haruka asked, unnerved.

"Of course not. He did not ask me why I was so desperate for him to hold onto it. He understood it was something of great importance, and promised to keep it safe for me. The only other person who knows about it is Osaka Naru, the other person I told you about."

"We must find it." They turned to face Hotaru, who was now by the table.

"Great evil is approaching, and we must find it to save ourselves."

Usagi nodded curtly. "I will ask it of him. Justin said he'd take me where I want to go, so lets go!" Without another word, she hopped off the chair and ran outside.

* * *

After Usagi had left, the world had fallen into disrepair for the senshi. Their battles had lasted long hours, and many times they had landed themselves in a hospital. It was harder for Tuxedo Kamen to find them now, without Usagi, but when he did make it, it made no great impact. 

When Jupiter and Mercury were knocked unconscious for three days with broken ribs, and Mars and Venus dropped of fatigue for a day, it was decided to tell their parents.

They were frantic when they heard, of course, but soon the only problem was whether or not 'sailor senshi' could be used in a resume.

Only months after Usagi had gone, a little girl with bright pink hair had appeared at Mamorou's house, seeking refuge and claiming she was from the future. When she had patiently revealed several important and private facts about the senshi themselves, they had finally accepted her. She currently resided at Mamorou's house, until they could find a way to help her. She was called Chibiusa.

* * *

Mamorou had fallen into a deep funk since Usagi's departure, and only left his home for work and to buy the occasional groceries. Besides the fact that Motoki had begun speaking to him again and a little girl now resided in his apartment, he felt miserable. Currently, the senshi and he were sitting at the barstools of the Arcade, and waiting for Motoki. Chibiusa had dragged him there on the pretense that she was tired of staying inside all the time, and the senshi had just been there. 

Life was quiet, in Juuban. Then the arcade doors opened.

"Jump, jump!"

"If you want me to jump, you don't have to scream it in my ear!"

"It's the only way. JUMP!"

"Gods, I would have made it if it weren't for you!"

A lithe girl wearing baggy brown cargos, a red tank top, and red sneakers rested her head on a choirboy look-alike boy's shoulder. The two seemed engrossed in the gameboy the boy held, and behind them a group of boys that could have been considered as models followed, and even more came, three ladies that seemed to radiate superiority.

The girl's hair was done in a bun kept still by a net with tendrils floating out, and she had red roses twined between them. She looked up, just as Motoki walked out with Chibiusa's order.

"MOTOKI-ONII-SAN!" The words were screamed, and the boy next to her fell over as she rushed past him.

Motoki tried desperately to breathe as the girl latched onto his neck.

"Do I…know you?"

She released her hold and smiled coyly. "Aw, have I changed that much, onii-san?"

His smile started out slow, and then grew quickly. Soon he was swinging her around in a bear hug. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

The Outers seemed to be frantically trying not to kill Motoki, and the shittenou were in total agreement, for once.

Motoki lowered her, and looked into her eyes.

"So, Usagi, how have you been?"

There was a loud intake of breath, and the two turned to see the senshi and Mamorou looking at them with wide eyes.

Usagi turned towards Motoki. "You blew my directions!"

He smiled sheepishly. "I forgot, gomen."

She was saved, thankfully, as Justin bounded up to her. "C'mon, Sere, lets get some food so we can go back home." In English, he said: "That's them? Damn, the one with the raven hair is fine!"

She turned to him. "The Lady Mars?"

He grinned wildly. "Please, please say you'll set me up when you're friends again!"

She held up two hands. "Scouts honor."

Forgetting himself for a moment, Justin punched the air and kissed her on the cheek, and said, in Japanese, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Motoki looked amused. "I take it this is Justin?"

Usagi sighed. "He tends to get over excited at times, but yes." Then she turned to those sitting behind Motoki.

"Hey there. Nice to see you." Before she took Justin's hand and forcibly pulled him away from them. Usagi-tachi sat down in a booth, and began a comfortable chatter. Haruka was quite frankly, scaring Mamorou with the look she gave him.

Usagi smiled at her overprotective guardian. On the moon, if such a thing had happened and she still had the senshi, Jupiter could have been restrained. But Uranus…woe and betide someone who came between the wind senshi and her princess.

"Motoki, can I have the bag, please?" she called from across the room. He seemed confuse for a moment, before something clicked and he put a hand in his apron. He walked over to Usagi and handed her the bag, winking.

"Ja ne, Usa-hime!" Usagi looked stunned as he walked away. When she tore her eyes away from his retreating form, she suddenly fund her gaze locked to Mamorou's.

"Guys…" she spoke, barely above a whisper. "Let's just order pizza, okay?" They nodded, sensing her mood.

Justin held out a hand and bowed. "Milady?" She giggled.

"Milord." And accepted it. Not to be outdone, Zach opened the door for her, and Keith held up an imaginary train as they walked. Hotaru giggled, and curtsied.

The pincer came when Nick, the ultimate ladies man, of course, swept Usagi up in his arms.

"Ah, Endy will kill me later for this." He murmured, as he walked outside. Usagi's eyes locked with his.

"And I will bring you back."

* * *

Mamorou stared in shock at the place his former love had vacated. She was being drooled over by several men…she didn't love him anymore. 

Mina placed a hand on his shoulder, sensing what was keeping him so still. "Mamorou-san? Chibiusa can sleep over at my place tonight. You look like you need some rest."

"And some sanke…" Mako muttered. She couldn't get over the feeling of jealousy that had flared up within her when Nick had lifted Usagi. She hadn't even known the man!

Rei was disgusted to find she was blushing furiously at Justin's attention. The man seemed to be smitten with Usagi, and she had no chance.

Ami pursed her lips. "Did anyone but me notice something? Those boys bore a striking resemblance to Beryl's shittenou."

There was silence.

"You don't think…" Rei began. "That she may have been brainwashed?"

"But those other two," Mako said. "They were watching over her as if she was their daughter, not a prisoner. Besides, they had a little girl with them!"

There was a clatter, and they all turned to see Chibiusa scramble to find her spoon.

"Something wrong?" Mina asked.

Chibiusa felt torn. She had known that voice, seen those people before. Her mother, here in the past, in the same building!

_Pluto made you promise not to tell!_

She chided herself mentally. She had known Mamorou was her father. She was not stupid. Just now, she had realized with a start who every one of those people were. She could not tell them, but she missed her mother so much…

Without another word, the child tore away from them, and ran down the street. Her Luna-P bounced happily beside her. The senshi ran after her, as did Mamoru, but they found her gone.

"Why did she do that?" Mako demanded angrily.

Ami, the most reasonable, tried to soothe a now frantic Mamorou.

"I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere. The police won't help unless she's missing for twenty-four hours, and we could comb Juuban in our senshi forms if we have to."

Mina sighed. "If she's not back by tonight, we meet here."

They separated, and a feeling of apprehension trailed silently behind them.

* * *

DINGDONG! 

Usagi and Hotaru raced down the stairs.

"I've got it!" both of them cried, but Hotaru slid on the wood floor and stumbled into the living room, where she landed in Nick's lap.

Usagi giggled. "I win!" And she opened the door. She was not expecting for a little blur to jump into her arms.

"Mommy!"

Haruka was suddenly standing over her, face red.

"HOW MUCH HAVE YOU NOT TOLD ME?"

Usagi gulped. She had the feeling that all the senshi in the world couldn't help her in this situation.

Another chapter gone by…hope you liked it. Gomen, I'm kinda depressed. It's hard being an author! I will revise for you, minna, so review and tell me what you think.


	6. Hurting

Moon-Daisuke, I would just like to say Arigatou SOOOOOO much! You're my most faithful reviewer and something I can cling to in my worst moments! (That and lots and lots of Mountain Dew later…) So here's the next chapter, out as soon as possible. After this though, I gotta work on LWTS!

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, Sailor Moon was mine. Once upon a millennia, Sailor Moon was for Takeuchi-a. (Hehe, sucky rhyme, I know, but it was funny when I thought it up!)

_**

* * *

Hurting**_

A…starry…and moonless night.

Usagi stumbled towards the park, her head spinning. He had called for her…and sadly, she had answered. Berating herself silently, she leaned against a tree and took a moment to get her breath back.

Besides learning that she was to have a daughter with Mamorou in the future, she was _fine_! Or so she had assured the shittenou. Chibiusa was currently in the care of Hotaru, and the two seemed to have taken a great liking to each other.

"You came."

She was surprised at how minimal her reaction was to the voice. Her heart didn't begin to beat faster, no sweaty palms, nothing. Had she grown cold? Or was she merely…not in love with him anymore?

"Hai. I came."

Was that her voice? So indifferent…but why should she care? He never came…not in the Silver Millennium, not when her parents were dying.

"Usako—,"

"Don't call me that!" She had screamed at him. A development for her.

He began again, and she could sense he was fumbling, even though her eyes were lowered.

"Usagi—,"

"That's not my name either. It's Serena. Se-re-na!"

Why? Why did he do this to her?

"Serena. I—I—Gomen, Usa—Serena."

* * *

"_Endymion!"_

"_SERENITY!"_

* * *

"They died…because of you…" Oh, Gods, she was whimpering. 

**

* * *

Get away from her, Endymion. You will kill her! She will die because of you!**

* * *

Mamorou clutched at his head. Those damn voices…they wouldn't leave him alone. It had taken all his mental strength to call to her through their fragmented link, and now they would pursue him, when he was so close to her. 

**

* * *

AWAY!**

* * *

"Damn it, Mamorou!" Usagi was screaming at him now. 

"Why! Why did you have to leave me alone? Why did you do this to me? I can't—I can't get away from you! Why? Why?"

She's crying…make her stop…she can't be crying because of me!

**

* * *

Endymion!**

* * *

"_Endymion!"_

"_SERENITY!"_

_Beryl's shocked look as the sword clattered from her hand, Endymion picking her shaky form up. He snarled at Beryl, positioning himself between her, who he had put down behind him. _

"_Die, for daring to touch her!" And he ran forward._

_Didn't he see the youmas? Or the dark energy, rushing for him on all sides? No, all he saw was Beryl, laughing wildly…_

* * *

"He came…He came…" She was crying now, and on her knees. "Can't you leave me be, Endymion? Not even in my dreams!" 

Mamorou clutched at his head, simultaneously reaching for her. 'Please…just let me hold her. Let me tell her it's alright…'

**

* * *

DAMNIT ENDYMION, AWAY!**

* * *

He fell to his knees. 

**

* * *

Move away from her, or she will die.**

* * *

He felt liquid on his hands, and removed one from his head. He uttered a shocked gasp, and stood. 

"Oh, Usako…Gomen, Usako, Gomen!"

Usagi rocked back and forth, barely registering that he had left. Should it have made a difference? He had left her once before.

This time…she had almost relented…almost fallen into his trap.

"I hate you." Her words were whispered at first, but then she shouted it to the sky.

"I HATE YOU!"

And she collapsed. Her hair had fallen from her hairnet, and now lay in long strands around her face. It began to rain, and she didn't move. Her feet were curled up closer to her body. She wanted to disappear, to be far, far away.

She was asleep, when they found her. Asleep and far away from her senshi, and her shittenou. It was easy to take her away; and it was easy to keep her asleep.

Blood dripped from the wound on her head, and she mumbled in her sleep as the youmas walked away.

"Alone…so alone…"

* * *

Mamorou scrubbed furiously at his hands back in his apartment. There were no cuts on his hands; he had not done anything to provoke this! 

**

* * *

Her blood is on your hands, Endymion.**

* * *

His choked sobs fell more freely, as he tried desperately to scrub away the flowing liquid, and failed. He slumped against the sink, and the liquid left a mark on his face as he held his head. 

Blood.

Her blood, on his hands.

* * *

Wow, minna. That almost made me cry. Hope you liked it! I will be introducing a whole new twist to the plot, as soon as I find out how to do it without making you all sorely confused. As if this chapter wasn't enough…Ya know, I really like those scene break thingies...they're so cool!  



	7. New Friends

I had this idea in my head all day, so here it goes. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Gods above! I don't own Sailor Moon, although I wish I had the brains to create her and the guts to present her to some company.

At the Tsukino residence, Haruka and Michiru were engaged in a game of chess. Hotaru and Chibiusa were currently listening to Justin weave tales of past trysts in the Silver Millennium with powerful people, with Zach interrupting him every few moments to correct a wayward detail. Keith was lounging on the couch, drawing up strategy after strategy of a way to defeat their new enemy; at least, that's what the others thought he was doing. Really, he was drawing up plans to get him and Minako alone.

The house was calm, until Nick came bounding down the stairs in his shittenou form. The shittenou had armor similar to Endymion's, although theirs was the color of their respective other planetary half (They were all half Terran).

"Serenity is in trouble! The stars themselves weep!" he gasped out. There was a momentary pause, before Justin stood. All humor was gone from his face as he spoke.

"We will go to Endy's."

There was no objection.

The senshi had been disgusted at their measly efforts to find Chibiusa. Tuxedo Kamen had left them early, claiming he had things to attend to. They had returned to Rei's temple, disgruntled and weary. They were settled down and drifting into sleep when an icy feeling clawed at their hearts.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei was suddenly on her feet, her eyes wild.

"You felt it?" Minako too, stood.

"Do you know where she is? It was probably those evil shittenou, the bastards." Mako clenched her fist tightly.

Rei abruptly turned and ran to the entrance, with the girls at her feet.

"I sense power like ours, and something close to it. It's heading for Mamorou's apartment!"

The miko pointed to a blur that had rushed past them, and was swiftly followed by several others.

There was a burst of light, and Sailor Venus removed her chain from her belt. "Let us go, then."

Mamorou felt as if his whole world was sunken into despair. Usagi had blocked off the remains of their link as soon as he had left, and now he had no way of contacting her. The phone rang next to him, and he smiled bitterly.

Long ago, he would have rushed eagerly to the phone, knowing that only Usagi could call him at such a time. But those times were gone now, and he refused to hope on a hopeless dream.

"Moshi-moshi."

Damn.

Rei's voice came on, loud and clear. "Mamorou-san, we're on our way, stay calm!"

Mamorou stared wordlessly at the phone. She had hung up on him!

A moment later, his doorbell rang.

He paused a moment, and heard loud voices. Then, a cry he would never forget pierced his ears.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Mamorou watched as his door was blown to pieces, and lunged behind the couch to avoid the splinters.

"Where are you, you damned man?"

Shaking slightly, he raised his head, and found a pair of brown eyes staring angrily into his own.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN HER?"

Mamorou tried his best to avoid a whimper, and failed terribly as a masculine-looking senshi held him high in the air.

"W—Who?"

One of the shittenou stepped out from his right, and he recognized the man immediately as Zoicite.

"Steady there, Uranus. He may have harmed Serenity-hime, but until we get proof we are not to harm him."

"Harm her?" He felt anger rising in his veins. "Why would I harm her? Isn't it you who wishes to do the harming?"

A shittenou behind Uranus laughed, and he found it to be Jadeite.

"Harm her? She is my cousin, and a best friend to all of us here. It is you, Endymion, we are concerned with. She told me last she would be with you, and now Nephrite, our High Seer, has informed me she has been ripped from this dimension."

Mamorou felt his world grow cold.

"She's gone?"

Before they could answer him, there was a burst of flame. He found himself surrounded by the inner senshi. Mars grit her teeth as she looked directly at Jadeite.

"He would never harm her. What kind of sick, twisted game are you playing here?"

"What have you done with Mommy?"

Chibiusa suddenly ran out from behind Saturn, and faced Mamorou.

"Mo—mmy?" he gasped.

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Usagi! Where did you take my Mommy?"

The inner senshi were at a loss. If Wiseman himself had appeared, they would not have been fazed in the least.

Saturn kneeled.

"Chibiusa."

The child turned and flung herself into the senshi's arms. Saturn looked at them all, old friends turned enemies, and sighed.

"He speaks the truth. Neptune, you can see it in your mirror, can you not? Endymion, listen to me. We are senshi; Neptune, Uranus and I, Saturn. We are the Outers, and were graced with the company of our princess."

"These men here were your faithful knights. They were kidnapped, and killed. Clones were made of them, and used to satisfy Beryl's evil whims. The Princess found them, where they were reincarnated away from here. Mars, do you think I lie?"

The fire senshi shook her head slowly in disbelief. "She speaks the truth. The Great Fire told me something close to this, but I never imagined it to be this surprising."

"So where is Serenity?" Kunzite spoke calmly.

There was a pause. No one could say a word.

"_Majesty, I think it is time I joined them. They need answers."_

"_Blessed be, Pluto. May the Goddess watch over you."_

"_She will be far more involved in this than I am, Majesty. Blessed be."_

Usagi awoke abruptly, just as she had the night her parents died.

"You are awake. Good."

She turned and found a man with snow-white hair and soft, purple eyes. On his head he sported an upside down black crescent moon, a parody of her birthright.

"Demando."

The word was uttered with distaste. Demando shook his head.

"I know, you are upset. But you have reason to be." He suddenly punched the wall, and Usagi realized she was in a small room, decorated totally in a soft, creamy white.

"Those damned youma who dared to abuse you are gone. They have been taken care of."

Usagi suddenly groped at her side for her bag with the ginzouishou fragments, and let out a sigh of relief as she found it there. But something was different…

She wore a beautiful white dress that was off the sleeves. It had a gold trim around her waists, but other than that had no other decorations, and pooled out over her feet. She felt at her ears, and found tiny studded pearls instead of her bare ears.

"How?" She was almost afraid to voice the question, almost afraid to hear the answer. Demando took a moment, before surprised smile lit his face.

"My lady, I would never disgrace you in such a fashion! I have a third eye, you see, and merely thought the clothes on. I did not touch you, or look, I swear it."

"Why?"

Demando took longer to answer this question, and for a moment, it seemed like he didn't know it. Then he sighed.

"I have long loved you, or rather, your future self. You drew me in, with your grace, and beauty. I wanted to know that I could see you every day, and that you and I could be together. If not romantically, then as friends."

Usagi was stunned, in the least.

"But…but you sent the Wiseman! And he killed my parents!"

Demando's brow creased and furrowed.

"Is should have listened to Saffir. The Wiseman was an asset of ours, yes, but we did not realize he was evil. He kept his darkness well hidden from us. When I told him of my…" here he stopped to blush, and began again. "My crush on you, he told me he'd find you and request for you to grace me with your presence. He disobeyed my severe orders not to harm you or anyone else around you. Gomen."

Usagi's greatest skill was reading people's emotions through their eyes. Demando's third eye could have blocked her, but instead he seemed to allow her to look. She saw, staring her straight in the face, pure honesty. He was telling the truth.

"My friends…Mamo-chan…" She cursed inwardly. Don't call him that!

Demando stood suddenly.

"I have seen the pain he has cause you, milady. I would remedy it, but you must forget him for me to do that. I cannot return you to him; the Dimension Ripper Saffir created works only one way. They must come and fetch you, and then we will see if they truly care." And he was gone, having wished himself out of the room.

Usagi began to tremble violently. Her friends would not desert her, would they? She clutched at the pouch she now held in her hands, and rocked herself to sleep.

_Serenity, daughter of the Goddess. Listen to me! You are in great danger; not from Demando, but yourself. You must resist the darkness in anyway you can. The Wiseman is returning, and bringing with him a new ally. When the time comes, I will help._

In her sleep, Usagi rolled over. "Who are you?"

_I am you, and in a sense, every one of your lineage. I am Selene, patron Goddess of your consecrated moon. You must make the ultimate sacrifice, when the time comes. Will you be ready?_

"I will."

When she awoke, Usagi remembered nothing of the dream.

In Mamorou's apartment, a tendril of mist crept inside from the balcony. Soon, it built itself up into a large wall of mist. No one moved, awed, as the form of a tall woman holding onto a staff steeped from the shadows.

"You are in need of assistance."

Chibiusa leapt from Saturn's arms, and into the woman's.

"Puu!"

Hehe. I rather liked that chapter. Reviews, minna, make the world go to the right, to the left, take a step back, and go six hops forward! 


	8. The Ougonritsu

To all reviewers, thank you! This chapter may be slightly out of whack with everything, but you'll get to understand it eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the ougonritsu and the Kinpa.

A pair of blue eyes stared out of a window, onto a barren land. No plants grew, save for a few dead trees. Had the eyes been looking to the back, they may have seen an artificial garden, made to look just like a real one, but the eyes preferred it here.

"Do you do much besides stare out windows?"

Usagi didn't bother turning around.

"Saffir, go rub a monkey's butt."

The raven-haired man laughed and sat next to her on the window seat, grinning madly. He had come to love the girl as a sister, and she never ceased to surprise him.

"Now, now Serenity. We don't want to have to stay inside all day today. Do we?" Saffir had been assigned a job rather like being a father to Usagi. It also meant that if she misbehaved, she would be grounded.

She turned to face him. "Killjoy."

He stuck his tongue out. "Wet blanket."

"Party pooper."

"Spoilsport."

"Parent."

"Curmudgeon."

She frowned and pouted. "No fair! Big words are not to be used!"

Saffir smiled. "Maybe I like them." When she made as if to get up, he caught her wrist and changed the subject.

"So, what were you doing?"

Usagi sighed. "Searching for them."

He frowned. "Didn't you say…?"

"Yes. It's getting harder to remember them, but when I do…I look for them Saffir."

"Would you leave us?"

She walked over to the bookcase next to her, and leaned her head against it.

"I cannot say."

Saffir stood, bowed, and vanished. Usagi smiled slightly. "It would be a tough decision…after five years of waiting."

* * *

"Puu!" 

No one moved as Chibiusa was cradled in the woman's arms.

"Hello there, Small Lady. I trust you have been in good hands while I've been gone?"

Chibiusa looked up at her. "Yeah! I've been with Mamorou-san, and after that with Usagi-chan!"

The woman smiled. "Good. I notice you have told them of Usagi's being your mother. Is that true?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell 'em who Daddy was!"

"Good enough." The woman turned to face the rest of them, and put Chibiusa down. She held onto her staff in front of her, and bowed.

"Lord Endymion, sailor senshi, and the shittenou, I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. I cannot tarry any loner, and so I will tell you what I must."

"Wait a second!" Jadeite was scowling at her. "I remember you, Pluto, but I also remember your powers. Couldn't you have stepped in a little earlier?"

Pluto shook her head. "I am not even supposed to be here now. Listen to me, Jadeite, Serenity is in trouble. She has been taken by the Dark Moon Family."

"We've beaten those jerks before! We can take them on again!"

Pluto cast a sharp glance at Jupiter, who fumed quietly.

"She is not in danger of the Dark Moon Family, but rather with something within herself. Demando's brother, Saffir, has made a Dimension Ripper that has taken her to the Negaverse. I have no power there so it will be hard for me to break into the barrier. With Saturn's help, and a bit of Lord Endymion's, I may."

"Hold on." Mercury's voice rang out. "Ripping through the dimensions is not possible!"

"It is in Saffir's case. The man is a genius, and although he wishes Serenity no harm, his ambition is dangerous. He did not make the Ripper a two-way device, and they cannot send her back." Pluto answered stiffly.

"How is there danger within herself?"

Pluto gave Uranus a friendly grin, and all the Outers smiled back. It was obvious they knew each other well.

"Even I do not know. The Goddess has plans for her."

"Goddess?" Mars snorted. "What Goddess?"

Pluto narrowed her eyes. "The Goddess Selene, patron goddess of the moon and the only reason your stuffy behind isn't floating in space and alive on Earth a millennia after you died."

Mars let out a small shriek of anger, before Jupiter drew her back. Mamorou spoke for all of them.

"I thought Queen Selenity did that."

Pluto shook her head. "Selenity did not have enough power to do so. Princess Serenity's own power, if awoken, would have been greater than hers, but the Princess was dead. The Goddess took over the Queen's body, and cast a spell of eternal reincarnation on you all. She sent you into the future, and she has been caring for you all these years, watching over you. In a sense, she is the ginzouishou, only ten times more powerful."

They stood still, absorbing the information.

"So," Zoicite said slowly. "How do we get to Sere?"

Pluto sighed. "As I said before, I have no power in the Negaverse. Time runs differently there, and I may only enter through some sort of tear in the fabric of Time. We may appear eons after Serenity was taken, or seconds. Saturn for reasons that need not be made known to you all, will be able to help me, as will Endymion. But him, only if he chooses to awaken his birthright."

"…Eh?" Venus asked, confused. Pluto looked as if she was trying desperately not to roll her eyes and vanish.

"Just as the Princess has the ginzouishou, Earth's royal family had a crystal, the Golden Crystal, or the ougonritsu."

"Or fish toda wha—," Jadeite wrinkled his nose, upset.

"Literally translated, it means The Golden Rule. The Terrans were originally frightened of magic, so the crystal was written out of textbooks for years. This crystal, when joined with a ruler of Earth, made them the true king and ruler of all Terra. Because they did not have the crystal, most kings could not truly claim the throne. But the kings also had to possess a certain amount of magical power."

Here, she turned to Mamorou. "You have the most power ever generated by a ruler of Earth, and thus are a perfect recipient."

"So where is it now?" Kunzite questioned her.

"It is within the Princess. When Endymion died, he had tried to save her, and thus awoken the power of the crystal. It didn't work, and all energy was transported to the Princess, and it became the Kinpa."

"Damn it, woman, speak in English!" Jadeite muttered, but loud enough so that everyone could hear. Pluto shot him a look of instant dislike, but continued.

"Literally, the Kinpa means golden moonlight. It is the ougonritsu and the ginzouishou combined. However, the princess cannot use the ougonritsu, as it responds to Endymion's touch only. When she grows older, then she may harness it, but only when her power is fully developed. Endymion must call the ougonritsu back from her, and use it to trace her from wherever she is on the Negaverse."

"You confuse me." Venus grumbled. So how does Ma-er, Endymion call the crystal back?"

Pluto shrugged. "That, only he knows. We must wait until he can do so before we go and save Serenity."

"Then hurry the hell up!" Jadeite groused.

Mamorou shot him a glare. "Maybe you can leave." Pluto's mouth twitched at the corners.

"The shittenou must stay with you, as you draw upon them and they upon you. They are like your senshi…"

"Kunzite in a fuku."

The shittenou couldn't help the bursts of laughter that escaped them at Jadeite's words, as did the senshi. Even Pluto had to suppress a laugh as Kunzite retorted.

"Jadeite with a big bow and twirling around showered by stars. Can you see his hair in odangoes?"

The senshi moved into the kitchen and tried their best to come up with a way to help Usagi when they reached their destination. Pluto and the Outers walked outside on the balcony, minus Saturn, who sat down with Chibiusa and began to play a hand game.

Mamorou surveyed the shittenou, the looked at Chibiusa. Her small face was creased in a smile as she followed the words Saturn had taught her earlier on.

_Cinderella dressed in yellow, swept downstairs to meet her fellow. He pulled back and cried, gadzooks! When she fell on her caboose, and the Queen clapped her hands and cried so gaily, "Maybe we shouldn't hold balls daily." No one listened, no one stopped, as the Queen went on nonstop. How many times did she clap?_

He smiled as he saw her count out the numbers, performing an elaborate sequence. He realized someone was staring at him, and turned back to see Kunzite with a small half smile on his face.

"Children…so full of innocence, no milord?" Mamorou said nothing, and Nephrite spoke for the first time that night.

"You must forgive us, my liege. We did not harm you or anyone in any way. Beryl took our likenesses and used them."

Mamorou stared them all straight in the eye. "How could I be upset, at those that were my best friends?"

Every shittenou broke out in a smile, although Jadeite, stubborn as he was, stuck his tongue out at Mamorou. "Yeah, well I'm still Sere's cousin, and you did break up with her. What was that all about?"

With painful hesitation, Mamorou told them of the dreams. The shittenou remained silent, looking away from him.

"Do they trouble you now?" Nephrite asked finally. Mamorou scratched his head.

"Well…no. Even thinking about Usa made the voices come, but now they're gone."

"I have a theory." The brown haired shittenou began. "As Pluto-sama said, you do draw upon us, and we upon you. Maybe, with our built up energy around you, we can prevent the voice, but only for a short time. I can already feel the negative energy returning. Maybe, when you call upon the ougonritsu, it will break the hold of the voices."

"And if it doesn't?" Mamorou looked slightly worried. Then, all the shittenou were suddenly kneeling at his feet, heads bowed. Kunzite spoke for them all.

"We would sacrifice our lives so that you may be without the voice, milord. We are your loyal shittenou, and to you we pledge our allegiance."

Mamorou was suddenly overcome with a flood of emotions. These men were his best friends, and they would give up their lives for him or anyone he ordered them to. They were the most loyal friends a guy could have.

"Arise, my shittenou." They looked up, and were stunned speechless when they realized soft golden glow was enveloping him. His eyes, usually a deep blue, raged with angry flecks of tawny gold.

"It is time I received my birthright."

Y'all should thank me for all the hours I spent trying to find appropriate Japanese names for the Golden Crystal. It belongs to MEEEEEEEE! I hope you liked this chapter, minna-chan. By the way, Angel, yes Mamorou is Darien, although I think they could have found a better name for him. Mamorou seems more…feminine, don' t you think?


	9. New Powers

Writing late at night is not good for the brain, thus this chapter may frighten you all. I finished this just now, after almost an hour of writing Seeing, Really Seeing. That one fic took a lot out of me. Hope you like this chappie!

Disclaimer: Eigoo…Sailor Moon is not mine…but it will be.

* * *

Usagi leaned against the back of her chair, reading a thick book. Her face had tiny lines etched in it, as if she'd been frowning a lot, and she seemed to be lost within the dusty pages. 

"Having fun?"

"Go play in traffic, both of you." She murmured.

Rubeus stepped out from a bookshelf behind her and glanced at Saffir in surprise. Only Saffir had spoken. Now he talked again.

"You scare me, with your psychic crud."

"You sound like a child." Usagi smiled as she practically heard him roll his eyes. "C'mon, Saffir, it's a joke! Lighten up."

"What re you reading, m'dear?" Rubeus leaned over her and took a glance at the title. " 'Goddess of Imaginary Light'? This is about the…er…whatchamacallits…"

Usagi sighed. "They're called Joshin. That is what I am."

Saffir scratched his head. "Ok, explain it to me again, this time for the learning impaired."

Usagi giggled softly. "Ok. Joshin translated to English literally means goddess. Millennia ago, it was normal for Gods and mortals to interact, and bear children. The Lunarian rulers were rather beautiful, and Selene bore them many children. Like the Venusians, who had Aphrodite embody them." She frowned slightly. "I could have sworn I knew someone like that…no matter. The point it, my mother was Selene incarnate, you could say, and the God Apollo visited her. She gave birth to me, and I was the daughter of two Gods, or a Joshin. Well, this means I have several powers I could use, the greatest being merging with Selene herself, although I'd die if I tried that."

Rubeus smiled lightly. "I am glad to see you have found some use for these dusty tomes. Now, Demando said something was troubling you?"

Usagi nodded. "Ah yes. Do you feel something…sinister, Rubeus? It seems to hang in the air, like a cloak over us. Sometimes I can, but sometimes I don't feel anything at all."

Rubeus shook his head, as did Saffir. Usagi sighed.

"It was probably just a cold draft."

Saffir grinned. "So, I heard from Esmeraude and the Ayakashi sisters. By the way, Saffir, Beruche was asking about you…and Rubeus, Karaberas seems very upset that you're making it late to all your meetings…"

The two men spluttered as Usagi laughed. "No come on, you too, no need in being ashamed of your girlfriends! Listen up, they're waiting for you by the East Wing Gardens now, so you'd better go." They stood there, staring at her, and she wrinkled her nose.

"Go on, go!" And she produced a small ball of light and threw it at them. They screamed and vanished. She giggled as the ball stopped, and burst, giving off fireworks.

"It's all in the wrist…"

* * *

Mamorou smiled as his shittenou bowed even lower. "Arise, my faithful friends." The golden glow around him became more erratic, and soon he was lost in it. The senshi stood clustered in the doorway, their mouths swinging open. Chibiusa And Saturn had joined the Outers next to the balcony. All watched the scene before them. 

When the glow subsided enough to let them see, Endymion stood in Mamorou's place. His normal armor gleamed lustrous silver, and his cape thrummed out behind him, although it was black with gold along the edges. The hugest difference were the twin swords in his belt.

He removed them both, and the occupants of the room were shocked to see they were made of pure gold, with strange inscriptions weaved on them. Endymion held them out in front of him, and a fountain of odd words bubbled from his mouth.

The shittenou stood as a golden crystal began to from in front of him. Endymion pulled the twin swords from under it, and pointed them to Kunzite.

"Lord Kunzite of the Venusians, I, High King of Earth, present you once more with the honor of being the High Knight." Kunzite bowed, just as a golden harpy rose from the swords and rested on his shoulder, before melting completely away. Twin swords like that of Endymion's except silver appeared at his waist.

Endymion turned to the next shittenou. "Lord Jadeite of the Martians, I, High King of Earth, present you once more with the honor of being High Archer." Jadeite bowed, and a phoenix flew from the sword and circled him once, then also dissolving away. A bag of arrows tied itself around his back, and he held in his hands a huge bow.

"Lord Nephrite of the Jovians, I, High King of Earth, present you once more with the honor of being High Seer." Nephrite bowed, and was almost knocked back as a huge gryphon landed on his shoulders, and disappeared. An axe appeared in his hand, double-headed and sharp. (A/N: This will so ruin the moment, but does anyone else see Gimli here?)

"Lord Zoicite of the Mercurians, I, High King of Earth, present you once more with the honor of being High Sage." Zoicite bowed, and a sea serpent arose and wound itself around his waist, before liquefying. Zoicite held in his hands a magnificent two headed pike with three prongs at each end. (Think trident. No, not the gum!)

The ougonritsu had formed fully and was now spinning lazily just in front of Endymion. The shittenou stood tall, weapons at the ready, as he held out a hand, and grasped the crystal.

A brilliant golden light lit the whole apartment, and stayed for a long time. The Earth trembled slightly, and Endymion felt as if he himself were growling. When he looked down, he found the ougonritsu not floating in front of him. He almost panicked before he realized it was inside of him, beating like a second heart.

He smiled, at the shell-shocked senshi especially. "So. Ready to save a princess?" They nodded dumbly, and Pluto, the only one with a tongue in her mouth, whispered a few words. Before her appeared a large, twirling vortex that held a purple path, which they could clearly see. One by one, they stepped in, and almost immediately felt their lunch going up.

"Uurp." Jadeite turned a sickly shade of green. "Damn you, woman…" Pluto turned around to face him, her eyes humorless.

"I could always…screw with your future, Jadeite, as you are needed in the past. Maybe a few missing body parts…" And she looked…er…down, causing Jadeite to yelp slightly and hide behind Kunzite, who growled at him.

And so the adventure begins!

* * *

Alright! I really like that chapter. Does it remind you of LOTR, cause that's what I was feeling when I wrote this. I swear I wrote Legolas instead of Endymion a million times! Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh, and to Angel, I swear you'll never guess what my plot is! It's to complicated for me even to get straight in my poor head...  



	10. Dreaming of the Enemy

Thank you so much to those who reviewed, and I'd like to thank some people I'm seeing a lot.

**Moon-Daisuke: I think my spellchecker got really upset when it saw your name! Thanks for all the support.**

**Angel: Ok, I bet you you'll be confused by this chapter! I can't remember what I was drinking when I thought of it…**

**Midnight-Nemesis: Have you read all my fics? Your name is on every one! Arigatou for doing that, though! **

Disclaimer: When I rule the world and billions bow down at my feet, Sailor Moon will be mine. For now the only thing bowing at my feet are my birds cause they're eating seeds off the floor.

"Bite me."

"Jackass."

"Bite me!"

"You're toxic."

"Bite…me."

"You started this!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD TO PIECES!"

Jadeite didn't flinch as Mars towered over him. "…Wanna go on a date?" There was a pregnant pause, in which every single person had stopped walking and turned to see how much bodily harm Mars would inflict.

"What?" she too seemed stunned by the change of events.

Jadeite said, as calmly as possible, "Do you want to go on a date with me? The movies, after this is over?"

A few eyes turned towards Venus, and she shrugged. There was no negative energy radiating from the two, in fact, it was as positive as it could get.

Mars seemed to let off steam, before she smiled sweetly. "Why Jadeite…I thought you'd never ask!" He seemed to be in shock that she hadn't killed him, and stood there, trying to figure out her next plan of action. Then she put a hand behind his neck, and he gulped as she drew him closer.

"C'mon, Jadeite. There's no need to be afraid! I don't bite…" Everyone leaned in closer, even Pluto, as the scene unfolded before them.

"I—I—I—I—I," he stuttered, at a loss for words. "Eigoo…" (A/N: Eigoo is my word! Pronounce it Ay-goo! Like a baby!)

No one noticed the spark of flame until it was too late. Jadeite screamed bloody murder and shot up a good twenty feet in the air. He pitched forwards and fell down, just as Zoicite conjured up a ball of water and doused him.

Jadeite moaned and looked at his armor, which had been burnt, but was now turning back to normal. Mars twirled one of his arrows in her hand, and blew the tip until the roaring flame on it died down.

She sauntered ahead of the and called back, "Come on, we've got a princess to find!" The senshi grinned madly at her antics, especially Uranus, who was not fond of the men her Princess hung around with. She still had issues with Endymion, even if he could crush people with terrifying earthquakes and other similarly fun things.

The shittenou tried desperately to hold their laughter in as Jadeite stood up and limped after them. Endymion smirked.

"You got what you were looking for Jadeite. You really shouldn't play with fire." He dodged a fireball thrown by the blond haired shittenou and laughed.

Jadeite wrinkled his nose. "You know, I swear you're in league with Pluto! That woman wants to kill me! Did you hear her back at your apartment? 'Time runs different in the mound!'

"That's from fairy tales, Jade." Zoicite automatically corrected him.

"Yeah, but she's so freaking pompous!" Jadeite whined.

"Jadeite, do you want to become fruitless?" The whining stopped as Jadeite found himself face to face with Pluto, who was pointing her staff…aw come on, you know where don't you?

He managed a smile. "N-no, Pluto-sama! I was merely making an observation, and I'm sorry for the misquote!"

Pluto smiled. "Good! And by the way, the trick with all the fishing lines won't work. I'll be awake." With that, she spun her staff and walked off.

Jadeite sighed. "Ah, shimatta! How're you supposed to prank the Guardian of Time?"

"Shut up and keep walking." Kunzite rolled his eyes at his friend's actions.

* * *

_"Serenity…"_

_Usagi looked around. "Who's there?"_

_A dark figure glided to her across the misty land. "It is I, Serenity. You may call me Dark Lady. I am you, in a sense. A you, waiting to get out."_

_Usagi felt shivers run up and down her spine. This figure was dangerous. She tried to summon a light so she could see it's face, but her magic didn't work. Dark Lady laughed._

"_Am I that stupid? Listen to me, Serenity. You must set me free."_

"_Never!" She couldn't do such a thing. She wanted to run, but Dark Lady held her back._

"_Don't struggle, darling. You have no reason to stay here! Your friends have abandoned you, and you are fraternizing with the enemy! Your mother would be ashamed."_

_Usagi hung her head, and Dark Lady knew she had hit a weak spot._

"_Yes, your mother died to save you and your friends, and look at how they repay her! You must take your revenge. You must."_

"_Revenge?" Usagi shook her head. "I don't believe in re—ah!" She cried out as Dark Lady tightened her grip and leaned in, so that Usagi caught sight of her face. She gasped; it was her own face, with an upside down black moon like Demando's, black hair, and menacing silver eyes. _

"_No…"_

_Dark Lady laughed. "You will always have me in you, Serenity. And unless you plan to release me, you will never truly be happy."_

"_If I let you go, you'll never return?" Usagi missed the twinkle in Dark Lady's eye._

"_Of course I won't. I'll go someplace far, far away from here. Then you can live happily."_

_Usagi glanced down at her slippered feet, then at her evil counterpart. "You may be free…" She was swallowed up in the sounds of evil laughter, and felt herself being jerked around. Then a knife fell from the sky, aiming for her heart. She didn't scream, but summoned up all her powers._

_A burst of light escaped her, and the knife disintegrated. The evil laughter continued, ringing in her ears._

Usagi awoke, gasping. She clutched at her heart, and her fingers brushed against the velvet pouch she had hung around her neck. She whimpered and curled up against her bed.

"Oh, mama…fifteen years, Mama. Fifteen years."

* * *

Pluto tapped her staff twice against the ground, and another swirling portal appeared. "We are here." She announced, and everyone took a breath. 

"For Serenity." Venus called. They all nodded, and stepped forward into what could be their deaths.

* * *

…And the evil author ends the fic right here! (Sing that line.) I don't think I'll have time to update after this…I was on Spring Break all week, so at first it was easy, but now school…I will strive for you, minna-chan! Sayonara! 


	11. Anger

Yay! Rejoice with me, minna-chan! I've pulled a few strings, and now I have more time to update over the next week! I want to finish this and LWTS, so be patient, ok!

Disclaimer: Eigoo…Sailor Moon nes pas pour moi, je suis pas contentre. (Hee hee, digging into my French roots there. I can speak French like I never knew another language, but don't try asking me to spell it!) 

"Ah, shimatta! Pluto, you couldn't have brakes?" Uranus rubbed at her sore behind. The others glance around at their surroundings. They had landed in large bushes, and when they peered out, they could see a stone bench underneath a sakura tree.

"Can we go?" whispered Venus.

Saturn shook her head sharply, and Endymion answered.

"I can feel her coming, but she seems…changed. We should just watch for now." They settled into silence, just as a Usagi swept in.

She was wearing a long sleeved, green and plain dress that reached past her ankles. It curved in a modest V-neck, and she had a light green cape with a hood hanging on her shoulders. The cape reached past her ankles as well.

The senshi and shittenou breathed a sigh of relief as they saw she was still alive and well. She sat on the stone bench, and they noticed for the first time that she had a huge book with her. She opened the wide tome and began to read eagerly.

"Are we sure that's her?" Zoicite whispered. No one answered, as Usagi's eyes shot up. She closed the book and stood up, making as if she was walking towards them.

"Hey, Serenity!" Once more, a collective sigh was passed as Usagi turned away to greet a dark-haired man. Endymion sucked in air as he realized the man looked a lot like him.

"Hello, Saffir. What brings you out here?" Usagi settled back on the bench, and Saffir sat down next to her.

"Guess who's back?"

"You, oh most annoying one?" Saffir frowned.

"Hey! You're the annoying one!" She giggled.

"It was a joke. And let me guess…Rubeus?" Saffir stood and pointed a finger at her.

"No fair, you used your powers on that one!" Usagi merely shrugged and smiled, and the senshi and shittenou saw something that made their blood run cold. She had fangs.

"Well, m'dear, it seems like you've been having fun while I'm gone. How go the studies?" Rubeus leaned against the tree from where he had suddenly materialized.

Usagi smirked. "Much better than ever, now that I'm actually studying! Esmeraude is teaching me now, and I think she's forgiven me for the whole Demando being madly in love with me thing. She's really nice, but she gets really angry when Cooan, Birdy, Prisma (A/N: I know, it's Petz, but I like it this way!) and Karaberas skip our lessons. But I finished earlier today, so I get to go out."

Rubeus shook his head. "Is that so? Well, I just ran into Esmeraude, and she says that you, Birdy and Cooan simply left!"

Usagi blushed. "Maybe I didn't finish as much as I wanted…but she's teaching us the history of Nemesis and Crystal Tokyo and all that jazz, and something about it unsettles me!"

Rubeus and Saffir exchanged glances, and the latter spoke up.

"I suppose we could change your lessons…but for now, go. You're getting mathematics today!"

Usagi looked as if she couldn't decide whether to whine or accept it, but in the end she merely shrugged. "Fine. But you had better, or else…!" The threat hung empty in the air, and Rubeus and Saffir seemed a tad nervous.

She smiled, baring her fangs again. "No worries, friends!" She snapped her fingers, and a ball of light appeared and began to grow, until it was a bubble. It sucked her in, and she bowed as she and the bubble disappeared.

Rubeus shook his head. "That girl…She makes me wonder sometimes. I get the feeling she's hiding something from us."

Saffir snorted. "Gee, what makes you think that? Didn't you notice when she grew the fangs practically overnight?"

Rubeus nodded. "I did, and I had Karaberas and Birdy do a bit of searching for me. They came up with this: The fangs are usually the sign of a dark entity, but a released one. The fangs merely mean that the person sporting them may have some sort of relation to them, and it also tries to make them weaker. The only people who can get rid of the entity are those who released it."

Saffir looked skeptical. "So you think Serenity-sama let loose some dark force, which, coming from her, must be very powerful indeed, and it's feeding off her?"

Rubeus frowned. "It could be possible."

Saffir sighed. "We shouldn't tell her. She'd only worry. Come on, she won't have time to study anyways, and she and Demando have a surprise for us."

Rubeus chuckled. "Hearing that makes me wonder if he's asked her yet." Saffir nodded.

"I heard he did, and she said yes. Come on, I don't want to miss this!" The two vanished completely, leaving behind the large book.

The senshi and shittenou exited, their carefree attitude gone. Nephrite spoke first, surveying the area.

"I felt great power emanating from her. She is dominant in several arts; I can sense it. Did you see the bubble?"

Mars looked around. "But there is dark energy in the air also, more powerful than her. It is not coming from the members of the dark moon family. I can't seem to place it…"

"It could be the entity they were talking about." Mercury pointed out. "But what dark entity could Usagi-chan have in her?"

"She seemed so at ease with them." Marveled Mako. "They acted just like us!" Jadeite sighed.

"Yeah, but it seems like she doesn't remember us. Did you hear her before? 'We're learning about the history of Nemesis and Crystal Tokyo. Something about it unsettles me.'"

Kunzite looked at the large volume on the bench and frowned. "Calling Upon Your Hidden Powers? What is this?"

Zoicite reached him quickly and flipped through the pages. "It looks like what it says, Kunz. It's a series of rituals in which she can call upon either light or dark powers, using them to do whatever she wants. There's a few pages ripped out…I can't tell which ones."

Saturn held onto Chibiusa's hand. They had not been able to leave her behind; The Dark Moon might have attacked her, and they weren't about to leave any of their members behind.

Pluto held onto her staff, standing stiffly. What was going on here was completely different then what she had seen, meaning only one thing.

"Someone has messed with the time line." They turned to stare at her.

"Isn't that impossible?" Uranus looked worried. Pluto trembled slightly, and they saw something they would only see once more; Pluto afraid.

"It is not. Only a being more powerful than anything I have ever known could do such a thing. A God, or maybe a Goddess."

"But are they not sworn not to meddle in human affairs?" Neptune questioned her.

"They are. But one of them has done so, and now we must fear for our lives. The princess…things may turn out differently."

"So we have to find her!" Mako cried. "We have to find her, apologize for being late, and then leave here to fix everything."

How do we do that?" Venus asked. "We don't exactly know how to get in, and it seems like she's happy here!"

"What do you think," Endymion spoke for the first time, continuing quietly. "What do you think was the question Demando asked her hat she agreed to?"

No one spoke a word. There was one answer, spinning lazily above their heads, but they were all afraid to grasp at it.

"Who are you?" They all turned suddenly to find Usagi, standing on the bench with the book in her hands.

Venus took a step forward. "Hey, Usagi-chan. We're sorry we're late, but we just wanted to take you back home!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Who is Usagi-chan? And I will ask again, who are you?" There was a bewildered silence. She had forgotten them!

"Usagi?" Chibiusa emerged from behind Endymion, where she had taken refuge. "Usagi-chan, is that really you?" There was no recognition in Usagi's eyes, and Chibiusa tried again. "Mommy?"

* * *

"_Endymion!"_

"_SERENITY!"_

* * *

Usagi blinked as the pictures entered her mind, and she rubbed at her temples. She knew this girl. She knew the people, obviously. But who were they?

* * *

"_Hold still, while we do your hair!"_

"_Ah, Mina, it hurts! And Rei and Mako are making faces! Gah, Ami, you're the only sane person here, help me!"_

* * *

Her eyes flicked to the shittenou and Outer senshi.

* * *

"_Hotaru! Hotaru put Justin's cell phone down!"_

"_He called my Silence Glaive a q-tip again!"_

"_But do you really have to hold it hostage? Come one, Haruka and Michiru and the guys are waiting!"_

* * *

She had seen the man in the middle before. He especially, sparked something. Him and the little girl…

* * *

"_Chibiusa, can I play with you and Hotaru? Hey, no fair, I'm sure you couldn't have beat that!"_

"_Mamo-chan, stop playing with my hair!"_

* * *

She blinked once more, slowly, and furrowed her brow. "Chibi—Chibiusa?" Their hearts soared, until suddenly she began to glow brightly and her eyes grew angry. 

"I can't believe you! You come here now and beg for my forgiveness, expecting me to leave the only people who have been kind to me, and to go back to a home I don't even remember!" They grew frighten, and Jadeite tried to reason with her.

"W—What are you talking about, Sere? It's only been about two hours since you disappeared!"

"Two hours? TWO HOURS?" she raged. "Try THIRTY YEARS for size!"

* * *

Eh, I thought fifty at first, but that seemed way too long. Here's my new chapter! I hope you like it! Errah… I swear I'll get to working on Living With The Stress soon, I swear it on the ginzouishou and the ougonritsu! Hah, on the Kinpa! Love much, ISSALEE!


	12. Inner Musings

Ok, sorry I haven't updated soon, but here's a chapter for you! Thanks to all reviewers!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you think I would be making up fics and simply posting them online? No, they'd be on TV!

She was upset.

But there was a method to her madness. She had just seen the people she had leaned so heavily against for the first time in thirty years.

_Clink. Clink._

She frowned as the ball of light she had conjured up crystallized. She was bouncing it against the wall, for lack of something to do.

It was unbelievable.

They thought she would believe them. Two hours! For Selene's sake, she wasn't an idiot anymore! Not like she was back then either.

_Clink. Pwhoosh. Clink._

But she had read something of the sort before. Something about the time flux, and how nothing could predict it. And the Sailor Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto, wouldn't be able to use her powers without the risk of death.

_Clink. PwOOSH. Clink._

But how could they leave her for so long? Thirty years is pretty damn long! She remembered their stunned faces when she had grabbed the book, and teleported away. They had seemed sincere enough.

_CLINK. Pwhoosh. CLINK!_

But looks could be deceiving, right? And the whole thing with Demando asking her… That had been a problem in it's own right.

_Clink. PWHOOSH. Clink._

She flipped over on her stomach and continued with the ball. Saffir and Rubeus had seemed delighted for her, as had the Ayakashi sisters. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for it yet. Especially with the arrival of her former friends.

_Clin—PWHOOSH!_

Usagi blinked slowly and raised her head. The ball had exploded, forcing her to slide back several feet. She realized her head was brushing up against some papers. She picked them up, and a slow smile spread over her face, followed quickly by a frown.

She'd have to do it of course. There was no other way. But were they worth it? The only question… She could remember her dream, where Selene had visited her.

The ultimate sacrifice 

She was afraid, and she knew it. And what about Demando? She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

Who needs a castle for themselves, anyway?

I rather like this chapter, and trust me, it follows up to a lot of action. In fact, right after I finish typing another chapter for Living with the Stress, I'll add a chapter here.


	13. Waiting For Tonight

Ok, it seems like my bunny muse Eelie is back from Cuba, so I may get some really GOOD chapters in now. But Eelie has a few things to say…

Eelie: Actually, I believe you do. Now, what were you doing yesterday?

Me: Er…typing?

Eelie: I'm thinking Puerto Rico is nice this time of year…

Me: No! Don't leave me! I need you!

Eelie: Then explain.

Me: (sighs) I was watching Seiya's shower scene over and over and over again.

Eelie: And?

Me: And staring at a picture of Saffir.

Eelie: And?

Me: And wondering why I always fall for the black haired guys that are taken, dammit! Do you know how sad that is?

Eelie: Good. That was it!

Me: I'm not done! Why can't Seiya be one gender? If Usagi doesn't want him, I'm here! You already have Mamo darn you! And Saffir is like Mamo, only kinda hotter cuz he's evil. 

Eelie: Are you done yet? I'm sure all these people want to do is read the fic already. 

Me: Fine. Here we go…and thanks to all reviews!

Disclaimer: Only Takeuchi-san would have the brains to do something like this.

Endymion stared listlessly at his hands. The shittenou were gathered around him, casting him worried glances every once in a while, but they had given up on trying to snap him out of his stupor. For now, they stayed silent.

The senshi were congregating by the bench, with Mercury and Uranus as their elected leaders.

"She's changed." Mars said.

"No duh, I think we've noticed that." Venus scoffed.

"Yeah, but I mean in appearance as well! Did you see her hair?"

There was a thoughtful silence, before Jupiter frowned.

"Wasn't it…silver? And her eyes, they seemed more black than blue!"

"Exactly!" Mars smiled triumphantly. "She has changed! But for the better, or the worse?" The senshi were stumped.

"We have to try and contact her." Neptune grimaced. "She may kill us, I'm afraid."

"Kill us?" The inners laughed, and Venus smiled. "Usagi-chan is the nicest person in the world! She couldn't kill us, and besides, she may be mad, but she wouldn't want us dead!"

Uranus scowled. "Neptune's been sensing evil energy, as has Mars. Though she may look like Usagi, she has changed. She has had thirty years to contemplate on how awfully we've betrayed her, and to plan several ways to exact her revenge."

Venus licked her lips nervously. "But she wouldn't really kill us? Maybe a few pranks or something, but…she wouldn't do such a thing!"

"She would. And I think she will." Saturn's eyes were vacant. "She has been hurt, and as she sees it, far too many times. She will try to make us pay, and when the time comes, may we be ready for it."

Uranus opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when the shittenou began to cry out. Endymion had abruptly crumpled, and they were trying desperately to hold him up. Chibiusa, who had been sitting docilely on the stone bench, rushed forward and clamped onto Saturn's leg as she moved to Endymion.

"What happened?" Mars was the first to speak. Jadeite shook his head.

"I don't know! We were listening to you talk, and then all of a sudden, he whispered something like 'Serenity' and keeled over! His eyes were glazed over before, but we thought he was just thinking!"

Mars had had the same thing happen to her before, and she recognized the symptoms.

"He's had a vision of some sort. I think…Usagi may have made some sort of contact with him."

Nephrite's calm eyes addressed her. "So what do we do now?" Mars shrugged.

"We wait. And hope."

* * *

Usagi giggled madly as she rolled onto her back. She'd snuck into the Mediation Room, which had previously held the Dark Crystal. She'd contacted Endymion, and told him to tell the others to meet her in the front of the castle at dawn. 

She frowned. Something about him made her feel weird. When she was in his mind, she'd seen and felt things she hadn't seen or felt in years!

Her eyes narrowed. Thirty years, in fact. But what they said was true…she'd gone to the library, and researched it.

She didn't really like the library, but she had to take her mind off the people. They were a danger to her mission. She could have carried it out easily had she not remembered them.

"Serenity?"

Usagi stiffened, then relaxed and rolled over.

"Hey, Demando."

The white-haired prince smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you? Saffir and Rubeus said you had been troubled earlier…"

Usagi fought to keep the growing sense of panic down. "I'm just fine, D." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"You know what!"

"D? I think it's a beautiful nickname. It shows affection…"

Demando sulked. "You get me every time, with the same argument!"

Usagi shrugged. "What can I say? I'm good. So, I sense there's something else you came for. What's up?"

Demando frowned. "We've been experiencing large waves of dark energy for the past few days, Serenity, and we feel as if it's coming from you."

"What? I would have felt it!" she protested.

Demando shook his head. "It's happened as you sleep. Do you remember your dreams?"

Usagi shuddered inwardly. The same one, every night, where her alter ego would beg to be free, and she always would say yes. Then the knife would descend, and she'd have to use her powers. Every morning she woke feeling as if there had been something taken from her.

"No, I don't remember anything. I'll look into it later on today. Thanks for worrying, D."

He rolled his eyes again, then grinned. "Eh, no problem. Just be careful, ok?" Usagi smiled back as he teleported out of the room, then immediately frowned. She was going to miss him, as well as the others in the family. And she was going to miss her other friends.

She chuckled. She had forgiven them, in a sense. But if they didn't prove that they would do anything for her tomorrow morning, she'd have to take drastic measures. With a sigh, she curled up and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hours later, Usagi awoke and moaned. She'd overslept! It was already a half hour past the approximated meeting time, and she ran to get her clothing on. She wore a white dress that reached down to her ankles and pooled out past her feet. He dresses sleeves ended at the elbow, where they split into four thick bands, which reconnected as a sort of bracelet around her wrist. She donned a white cape with a hood, like the green one earlier that day, and smiled. 

"Maybe I'll make this after all!" She stopped long enough to braid her hair into one, single braid, before rushing to the door.

She opened it, and all her plans for that night were postponed.

* * *

I, the author who enjoys cliffies almost as much as ice cream, would like to say I have softball practice now and testing tomorrow, so I don't think I'm updating until…oh, and there's those two…looks like Friday, but if I can sneak past my parents, before that. Love much minna-chan!


	14. Enter Selene

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

They stepped out into the moonlight, their short skirts billowing slightly in a dead wind. Behind them came the boys, grown to men in the space of a few hours.

"She's late." Sailor Jupiter glanced around. Uranus managed a nervous grin.

"Nice to know some things haven't changed."

"Do you think so little of me, Uranus?" Usagi strode out from the pathway leading to the castle.

"No!" Uranus sputtered. "It was just—I was just—er…" Her eyes immediately flashed with anger though, as Saffir, Demando, Rubeus, Esmeraude and the Ayakashi sisters followed soon after her.

"You brought them!" she asked, upset.

Usagi shrugged. "You have your powers, and since the ginzouishou disintegrated, I have none. They insisted on being my protectors. And they will do a good job of it, unlike you."

Silence. No one spoke, each person measuring their guilt to the brimful.

"Usagi—Usagi, we're telling the truth!" Venus tried desperately. She was shocked when Usagi gave them a lopsided smile.

"That I know." Every person breathed a sigh of relief, and the Dark Moon Family exchanged smiles. But then, Usagi's face seemed to twist into an uglier, darker version of her former self.

"But the first time—that was unforgivable."

She put a palm forth, and a dark lightning bolt shot from it. The shittenou leapt back just before it could hit them.

"What was that for?" Mars demanded angrily. Usagi laughed, and they realized her silver hair seemed to be turning black.

"It's simple, Sailor Mars. This is a tiny thing, known as revenge!"

"Serenity! Stop this!"

Usagi turned back and with a cruel smile on her face, faced Demando, who had spoken.

"Stop what, D?"

The white haired prince seemed to be angry with her, and Usagi shivered slightly. She had never seen him so mad…but then she straightened up and her eyes lit up evilly. Demando glared back at her, undaunted.

"This is not you! These people came to apologize to you, and you dare to hurt them? They are your friends, as we are your friends! Do you not understand?"

_

* * *

Friends…_

_**You have none.**_

…_In front of me…_

_**Imposters! Fool, do not listen to them!**_

* * *

"Do you wish to kill us, Serenity?" Her eyes snapped open, and she realized Endymion was speaking to her. His eyes seemed withdrawn, and he suddenly looked very small. 

"Do you wish to see our bodies lying limply on the ground? Would it satisfy your thirst for revenge, Serenity?"

"It's not true…" Usagi backed away desperately as he advanced and the senshi's eyes widened, as did the shittenou's.

"It is true. Do you hate us so? Remember, when you attempted to contact me, I saw inside your mind as well. You are lonely." Endymion pressed forward.

"No…"

* * *

"_Endymion!"_

"_SERENITY!"_

* * *

"NO!" She screamed, and put her hands over her ears. "Get out of my head! Get out, get out, get OUT!" Her hair flickered back and forth between black and silver, then blonde. She closed her eyes as she rocked back and forth on her knees, trying desperately to rid herself of her inner demon. 

_**

* * *

Shall I be let free, Serenity?**_

* * *

It was just like her dream. They would ask, and she would always comply. She should keep it in, to save her friends, but she would end up killing them. Either way, she would be without them. She loved them all so… 

_

* * *

Be gone, evil demon._

* * *

She let out a shriek as violent spasms rocked her body, and everyone fell back and away from her. They were thrown even farther away when black and white lights erupted from her body. The black lights formed a shape that looked suspiciously like her, before disappearing. The white lights swung around her body, and they cleared away for a moment. 

The senshi, shittenou, and Dark Moon Family let out gasps, as Princess Serenity became known to them. Her white dress fluttered behind her, and her golden blonde hair streamed out. The light enveloped her once more.

Now Sailor Moon stood, flashing the V is for victory sign. The cocky heroine flipped backwards to show off her new form, before she winked and vanished once more in the glow.

Neo-Queen Serenity tilted her head to the side. Chibiusa raised her head and smiled as she saw her mother as she remembered her. The Neo-Queen seemed confused for a moment, before letting a soft grin steal across her face, and she was gone.

And then there was Usagi. She was wearing large, purple rain boots that went up to her knees, and a large, oversized purple raincoat that went to just above her boots. She opened her eyes, and their normal crystal blue hue was back.

"Minna…Gomen nasai." She whispered, just before bringing up her arm as a pitcher would do, and a swirling ball of light appeared in her hand. She seemed to have been infected with an aphrodisiac, as she giggled slightly.

"See it?" She addressed them in a singsong voice. "Now, time and death join it." Pluto and Saturn could do nothing as their staff and glaive flew from their hands and collided in a burst of black light. When it cleared, a pearly white staff was held in Usagi's left hand. The ball floated gently above it, whirring every so once in a while.

"Archer send your bow, Knight, your sword. You the Seer, and there the Sage, come here." Jadeite yelped slightly as his bow soared away from him and drifted just above Usagi, and Kunzite's sword joined it. Nephrite and Zoicite tried their best not to collapse as green and blue lights fluttered out of their bodies, and joined the light-ball.

"Fiery one, Aphrodite's daughter, love, the ice queen, and you who commands the sky, relinquish your powers to me!" Mars' arrow from her Flame Sniper attack zinged to Usagi, and multiplied into several, then stayed next to Jadeite's bow.

Lighting crackled in her hair; to touch her would have meant several volts of electricity running to you. Her eyes grew harder, and cold as ice. She seemed to stand in a way that said she was smarter and superior than anyone there.

Her hair grew longer, and her eyes sparkled, turning silver. The senshi leaned against the shittenou for support as they felt their energy sapped.

"Swordswoman, and you, gazing at your reflection." Uranus' sword joined Kunzite's, and Neptune's mirror shrunk steadily. (A/N: I know it's way too early for them to have hose, but it fit the fic, so…) A string of pearls seemed to sprout from it, and it spun lazily in the air by Usagi's head.

"You I loved, ye of Earth." Endymion latched onto his sword, but the pull was too great and it ended up with Kunzite's and Uranus'. Usagi gave them all a sad, melancholy smile, before she uttered her last words.

"From you all comes my rebirth."

What followed next was a power so intense, and so concentrated, that every single person there was thrown back and landed forcefully on the ground. They were blinded by a light, until a soft voice spoke to them.

"Let me see…oh, yes, this is a very good accommodation indeed." The voice seemed to soothe everyone, lulling them in with its bell-like sound.

"I think you all should like it better, if you are able to see." The light was immediately cleared, and they all sat up, rubbing at their sore spots. All injuries were suddenly forgotten though, as they saw the woman standing before them.

She had waist length silver hair, tied into a loose braid. Her dress reached up to just above her knees, and was sleeveless. A white belt hung at an angle from her waist, and all three swords had merged to become one shining, magnificent sword with an edge keen enough to slice a leaf sitting sideways in half. The sword was sheathed onto the belt.

She had clear silver eyes, and on her forehead was the circlet binding Neptune's mirror. Mars' arrows and Jadeite's bow were strapped to her back. In her hands she held the staff, light-ball intact.

She was devastatingly beautiful, and from the impudent half-smile on her face, she knew it. Jadeite decided to sum up everyone's feelings in a word.

"Damn..."

She laughed, and the guys nearly collapsed. "Thank you, Jadeite." Venus shook her head.

"What happened to you, Usagi?" The woman (A/N: Come on, I'm sure you know by now she's not Usagi!) cocked her head to the side.

"Usagi is no more. In activating my power, and in expelling Wicked Lady, Usagi basically killed herself. When my mission is done, she shall be no more."

"What?" Uranus glared at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The woman shrugged. "I think I am me."

"Stop that! I'm being serious!" The wind senshi seemed thoroughly pissed off, and the woman didn't seem to care.

"Fine then. Usagi was a Joshin, a direct descendant of the gods. Because of this, she had the power to let one of us take her over. In doing so, she would make the ultimate sacrifice; losing her life. But she chose to do so, to save you. An evil entity resided inside of her for the better part of these thirty years, and fed off her power, twisting her emotions. Just before Usagi called upon me, the demon escaped. This being is now just as powerful as me, maybe even more powerful, and it will destroy you and everyone else in the Universe if it gets the chance. I am here to stop it."

Silence reigned supreme as the shocked people received the information. Mars took a deep breath.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled once more. "Ah yes. Well, seeing as I am technically Usagi's mother, I guess I could call myself Queen Selenity. But for you, I shall reveal my true nature. I am the patron goddess of the moon, and goddess of the hunt. My name is Selene, also known as Artemis, also known as Diana."

She winked. "Always did like making a great speech."

"But Usagi can't die!" Jupiter yelled at her. "What's the point of life without her?" Selene narrowed her eyes.

"Now listen here: Usagi died to save you, and I will make this clear, should any of you kill yourself or throw yourself recklessly into danger's way, her sacrifice will have been made in vain. She was a noble girl, and I suggest you remember that. For now, I am strictly borrowing her body. You may return with it when I am done, but that is only if I lose the battle, I suppose."

They stared at her in astonishment. How could she speak so lightly of such things? But before they could say another word, she lifted a hand, and they found themselves trapped inside a silver bubble. Selene positioned herself in front of it, and made a few motions with her hands. White gloves with no fingers appeared, and she removed two arrows from her pack and strung them to her bow.

"Dark Lady, show yourself!"

The black lights that had disappeared earlier returned, and this time, Usagi stepped out of the dark mist. At least, the being looked like Usagi, but with black hair and black eyes that radiated hatred. Strapped to her back was a large, brown bow and in her pouch was a single, writhing arrow. She wore a replica of Selene's dress, but in dark purple and with light, airy sleeves. Strapped to her waist was a black sword.

"Hello, moon bitch."

Selene smirked, ever cocky. "Hello…er…weird-light-inner-demon-thingy bitch. It's time to die!"

Wicked Lady sneered. "Then let's go."

Selene fired the arrows, and they burst into heated flame. The true battle of the best had begun.

Took me two days to type that…And I had it all written on paper too! What do you think of Selene's transformation? Or… Eh, Usagi's transformation. A friend of mine told me Selene's too arrogant for her own good. Ah well. She's a goddess, isn't she? And please, don't kill me for killing Usagi, it was for the good of the fic, and although I'm not sure if I want her back in the end, there will be a happy ending! No flames please! (Can you believe I wrote this sad crud while listening to Don't Worry Be Happy!) 


	15. Sword of Steel, Arrows of Fire

Ah, here is the next chapter in this fic. Hope you like it! By the way, still looking for an editor…please…

Disclaimer: If Sailor Moon was mine…well, you wouldn't be reading this, now would you? Nope, you'd be seeing it on TV!

Selene was a good shot; they could see that right away. And yet every single one of her arrows missed Black Lady, whose wicked grin made them seethe. She had yet to fire her own arrows, of which she only had one.

"Getting tired?" Black Lady called.

Selene fired another arrow, which grazed Black Lady's shoulder. She laughed. "Not in the least!"

Black Lady frowned. "I suppose it is time to stop playing, right?" She removed her arrow, and the thing seemed alive. It had darkness so intense, they could feel the evil radiating from it.

Black Lady seemed to be struggling as she fit it to her bow, but she managed to aim well.

Selene recognized it immediately for what it was. "You wouldn't." B1ack Lady let go of the string, and the arrow whizzed to her.

It was a black hole, one filled with darkness, and a world man could not even imagine. Selene hesitated only for a moment before she began to run backwards, to the bubble that had floated nearly 200 yards away.

As she sprinted, pure, white, feathery wings unfolded from behind her and she was lifted into the air. She gained speed, until she was right next to the arrow. Moments before it hit the bubble, she caught it in her outstretched hand.

It immediately attempted to suck her in, snaking up her arm, but she quickly strung it to her bow. A drop of sweat clung to her brow as the bow began to glow brightly, a light repelling the dark. She quickly strung the arrow, and fired it back.

Black Lady let out one long, shrill scream as the arrow seemed to penetrate her arm, then rip it away. No blood spilled. Instead, her lips curved in an evil smile, and a black liquid emerged from her arm. In seconds, it had formed a new one. The arrow spun fro a moment, before imploding in a puff of dark cloud.

Selene let her bow fall, and the glow receded. Her arrows flickered, before burning out. Her carrier fell also, clattering as it hit the ground.

She floated gently down, and kneeled, panting. Black Lady looked at her.

"It seems we weren't as strong as we thought we were, are we now? But it also seems you don't like me attacking your friends…try and stop this, then!"

Before Selene could make a move, a crackling ball of purple and black energy hurtle to the bubble.

Selene watched carefully. She knew she couldn't have time to form a new attack and ascend at the same time. With grim determination, she summoned her staff to her hands and held it up. Her gloves disappeared, and the ball began to whirl, before emitting a bright beam of light. The energy ball stopped, just before her allies.

Pluto let her breath out in a whoosh. "Gods above…she's stopped time…"

Selene made a flicking motion with her staff, and the ball tore to the sky, exploding just above her.

Black Lady seethed. "Damn you!" She cried, and shot a beam of black energy from her hands. Selene immediately dropped her staff and formed a triangle with her hands.

Ice crystals with lightning crackling in between them flew towards the evil being. When Black Lady pressed harder, flames and a spiraling chain of hearts joined in.

The two kept up the powerful display for as long as they could, neither gaining the upper hand, before they both fell to the ground, drained.

"Maybe I've underestimated you. If I leave you alone, will you let me go?" Black Lady simpered. Neptune's mini-mirror flashed on Selene's forehead, and the goddesses' eyes narrowed.

"You lie, witch!"

Black Lady rose to her feet. "Then die." In moments, she had drawn her black sword and advanced. Selene drew her sword, and the two flung themselves at each other.

They were evenly matched, as Black Lady swung for Selene's side, but missed. Selene tried at her head, but Black Lady spun, blocking it just above her head.

As Black Lady parried a blow, Selene skidded backwards. Black lady quickly aimed for her shoulder, and got a hit. To her credit, Selene never cried out. She merely went for the evil entity's neck, and managed to nick it.

But the wound was deep, and Selene fell on the next blow. Black Lady's sword, however, was flung backwards and buried deep into the ground. She walked over and attempted to pull it out, but nothing worked.

Without pausing, she turned around and removed Selene's sword from her hand. The goddess lay, wheezing on her knees, unable to move. Black lady wrenched her up by her hair until she was standing, ignoring the cries from inside the bubble.

"Hullo, Princess. I think it's time for you to die." She stressed the last word, and thrust the sword through Selene's middle with a burst of dark power, sending her into the tree.

And so she stood, impaled through her middle, unable to get away from the oak holding her fast.

"You know what I'll do first?" Black Lady smirked. "I'm going to tie your precious lovers across the room from your senshi, and I'll torture the young ladies. The shittenou will hear their last screams and breaths, and never be able to do anything about it!"

* * *

Endymion refused to believe Usagi was dead. Somehow, she would come back. Didn't she always? But every ounce of hope faded when he felt a wind stir in his arms, and found Chibiusa looking up at him with wide eyes. 

"Oh, Daddy…" she breathed.

He stared. "D—Daddy? I'm your…father?" She sighed, and flickered in and out of existence.

"It was nice knowing you, Daddy. I'll miss you and Mommy and the senshi and shittenou. Bye…"

"No!" Endymion grasped at the daughter he had barely gotten to know. "You can't…you have to stay!" Chibiusa gave him one sad, simple smile before disappearing completely.

Pluto gazed at the spot where she had been, upset to no ends. "She cannot exist if Usagi cannot exist."

Endymion's wail sounded loud.

* * *

Selene muttered unintelligibly, and Black Lady leaned in closer. "What's this? Have I addled your brains so by the wound that you can't speak right?" 

Selene continued chanting in the unknown language, and Black Lady laughed.

"I have defeated you, brat! You will live on this Earth no longer. This world is mine! Mine!"

Selene's gaze settled on her. "You've forgotten one thing." She winced at the effort it took to speak.

"What's that?" Black lady sneered.

The staff hit her squarely in the middle of her belly, knocking her to the ground before the ball fell of the top and settled on her back. It seemed to burrow inside the entity's back, and she screamed as the pureness invaded her, canceling out all her senses.

"You don't mess with the friends and family."

Black Lady's screech echoed loudly as her body burst, wracking Nemesis with the pure force of the explosion. When the dust faded, the bubble was gone, and every person inside sprinted to the tree.

Endymion reached Selene first, and found her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. Even Pluto couldn't keep the tears from falling at the horrible revelation.

Their princess was dead.

With an inhuman howl, Endymion wrenched the sword out from the tree, and caught Selene's body. He cradled it in his arms.

"Oh, Usako…how could you leave me?"

A shimmering, half faded light appeared in front of them, and Selene sucked in her cheeks.

"That's it for me. I cannot return her body to you, but you must return home. Goodbye."

In hardly a moment, the only thing left on Nemesis was an eerie, still wind.

* * *

The senshi and Mamorou awoke, wishing they never had. They could not bring themselves to face life without Usagi. Selene had sent them all to their own beds, where they remained for a long, long time. 


	16. Reincarnation

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own it, don't own it!

Life had no meaning for Mamorou.

Without his Usako, there was no reason to wake up, no reason to move, no reason to eat, or breathe. In fact, he was probably only still alive because Motoki came by every few days to make sure he had eaten and taken care of necessities.

The senshi hadn't fared much better. Makoto had gone back to her fighting ways, and Ami's test scores had fallen. Minako was withdrawn, no longer the bubbly blonde they had always known. Rei was unreachable. No one at the shrine would reveal her locations, stating only that she was not well.

The fact that the Outer senshi and shittenou were not there was no help either. They believed Selene had left the, back at their homes in the US, but they had no tried to contact them in ages.

Mamorou grimaced as he rolled over in bed. The sunlight was getting in his eyes. With a groan, he went over and shut the curtains, leaving his apartment dark and black.

Like his world had become.

He hated Selene. She hadn't even given them a body to work with! And he couldn't cry over this anymore, making more frustration well up inside of him. He'd cried more than he had in his entire life.

Hands shaking, Mamorou lifted up a picture, of him and Usagi. She was holding onto an ice cream cone, clutching it away from him as he tried to steal a bite. He remembered the day well, and how they had toppled over into the fountain behind them.

His smile began to quiver. But she wasn't here anymore. No one was here. It was only he, and he was alone.

All alone in the crowd, and no one seemed to care.

_

* * *

She was floating…and bathed in ethereal light. Usagi felt useless, and had tired out her muscles trying desperately to swim through the nothingness. _

"_If this is heaven, I wanna go to hell."_

_She had meant it as a joke, but a form appeared next to her. She almost screamed before she realized it was Selene, grinning widely at her._

"_Language, darling!" The goddess winked, signaling she was joking. "I know you hate to wait, so let me tell you; we're sending you back."_

_Usagi blinked._

"_We?"_

_Selene nodded. "As in, myself and the other gods and goddesses. It's like a good deed thing. You sacrificed your life for theirs. That's not a common thing."_

_Usagi smiled. "Thank you!"_

_Selene smirked. "Don't mention it. But do let me possess you some more, darling, it was hilarious fun fighting with you."_

_Usagi gave her an incredulous look, which Selene caught onto rather quickly. "You won't die! This is for menial possession, something used among the smaller gods. I'll just be lending you some powers and maybe a bit of voice, no huge transformations or anything."_

_Usagi nodded. "Ok. Oh, and by the way, hell isn't a curse, it's biblical."_

_Selene threw back her head as she laughed. "My dear, you are extraordinary. I don't understand why you won't join me. Death is greatly exaggerated."_

_Usagi stared. "You're dead?"_

_Selene giggled. "Heavens no! We visit Hades a lot, and I could make you a minor goddess."_

_Usagi shook her head. "No thanks. I'd rather return."_

_Selene flicked her wrist. "Let's go back in style, then!"_

_There was a burst of colors, and in a moment, everything was gone._


	17. Reunited

Well…I think this may be the last chapter, but if it is I promise an epilogue. I'm not sure if it will turn out good…I always type these things up before I actually start writing. Well, kudos to all you out there writing fanfics, and although I am trying to type this in a half hour, I hope it will come out right. Thank you to all faithful reviewers, you've inspired me to no ends.

Disclaimer: If Sailor Moon were mine, Mamo-chan would be mine. Then I wouldn't come out of my room, now would I? 0.o

Mamorou had not been to the Crown arcade in nearly two months. But today, he realized that he had not bought any groceries, and found himself unable to do even the simple task of getting some. So he went to the Crown.

The tinkling noise of the bells dragged pain all across his heart, but he instead it as best as he could and sat down, in the stool he recognized as his used-to-be usual.

"Ohayo, Mamorou-kun! I can't believe you're here!" Motoki put on a friendly smile. He was told of Usagi's death, and had mourned with the rest of them, but he also was the first to realize if Usagi were alive, she would have burned them all at the stake for abusing life so badly.

Mamorou nodded. "Ohayo, Motoki-kun. Do you think I could have a coffee, and a hamburger and some fries?"

Motoki nodded. "Coming right up!" And he walked away.

"Long time no see, Mamorou-san." The raven-haired man turned around to see Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei standing despondently behind him.

"Konnichi'wa." He greeted them. "How're you holding up?" He had noticed Rei's gaunt, hollow eyes, and remembered what he had heard about her not speaking since the battle.

Ami was clutching a pair of books to her chest, and stared at the floor. Makoto's fists were clenched, so hard that nail marks could be made in the skin. Minako, despite her pale face, managed a smile.

"We're fine. And you?"

He shrugged, never revealing how he truly felt. "Fine. What're you all doing here?" There was a pause, and Ami answered, her voice soft.

"We really don't know."

Motoki came out, juggling Mamorou's order, and stopped when he saw the girls. Apparently. They had been to the Crown as much as Mamorou had been.

"Ohayo, Minako-tachi! How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" They all nodded absentmindedly at him, but he grinned, undeterred.

"I'll bring you all back some milkshakes, ok?" And once more, he disappeared into the back.

The girls walked over to a corner booth, silent as always. Motoki came back and handed them their drinks, which they sipped at contritely, as if they shouldn't drink it if Usagi couldn't.

The bells tinkled, but Motoki, who was getting another couple's order, never looked up. Minako, out of an age-old habit, craned her neck so she could see. A soft gasp left her lips, and all the senshi, as well as Mamorou, turned to look.

A girl with dark violet eyes and shoulder-length black hair stood in the doorway, a sly smile playing on her lips. With sure, slow steps, she walked over to a booth and sat down, staring out of the window as if waiting for someone.

"Is that—Hotaru-chan?" Ami whispered. No one said a word, waiting for what she was waiting. In a moment, the bells tinkled again, but the persons face was hidden this time but a white parasol. In fact, it was two people, but they could only say so by the shadowy figures seen.

The people walked over to Hotaru's booth, and her face lit up as they sat down. She leaned in, and they took down the parasol.

Haruka and Michiru smiled gaily as Hotaru said something to them, and their laughter floated towards the inner senshi. Before Motoki could see them, however, they stood up, and the trio began to walk away.

Mamorou couldn't stand it. These people, he hadn't seen or heard from in two months and who had just lost someone they should care for deeply, were without a care in the world! With a low snarl, he jumped off the stool and went to the doors.

"Hello, Haruka-tachi." He said in perfect English. They seemed to not recognize him at first, before a spark flew into their eyes.

"Hi, Mamorou-san!" Michiru smiled at him, and Haruka merely snorted. Hotaru looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"How are you?"

The three simple words couldn't get Mamorou angrier.

"How can you act like that?" He hissed, and they all looked startled. "The most important person in our lives is dead, and you can't even show some decency?"

Haruka's face turned red. "Why you sniveling little brat—," What she would have done next was forestalled as Michiru put a claming hand on her wrist.

"I don't like assumptions, Mamorou-san. You assume we do not care. You assume too much."

Haruka let in a snide remark. (A/N: I saw this somewhere and I just had to use it!) To assume makes an ASS out of U in front of ME."

Mamorou's face colored. "Have you no shame?"

Before Haruka could kill him on the spot, Michiru pressed something into his hand, grabbed the arms of her two companions and marched briskly outside.

Mamorou gazed unhappily at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand, and found an address written on it. In neat, curvy script, he read:

"Answers lie here. 26, Ai District, Red House on the Corner."

The inner senshi, he found, had peered over his shoulder and read the slip of paper.

"Should we go and see what it is?" Makoto asked. Ami shook her head after a thoughtful pause.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow. We should regroup…"

"No way!" Minako was quick to say, and they could already see a spark in her eyes as a real smile lit her face. "I have the feeling this has to do with Usagi-chan!"

It was the first time someone had spoken her name in almost two months, and that was enough for them. Out of a unanimous decision, they left.

"So guys—," Motoki stopped when he realized no one was seated there. "They didn't even pay! Or eat!" The dripping milkshakes were still on the table, and while all the fries were gone, the hamburger was only half done. With a sigh, he began to clean up.

"Excuse me sir," a voice spoke behind him. He turned, and with wide eyes, Motoki felt as if the world was beginning all over again.

* * *

"Well. This is it." 

Minako looked up at the red brick house, with white doors and open windows, the epitome of homeliness. White cotton curtains blew outside in the wind, and the door was open.

It was a far drive in Mamorou's car to the Ai District, as it was in the country. A meadow surrounded the house. The senshi stood, at a loss for what to do, until a voice startled them.

"Oi! Justin, if you touch my hammer one more time…!" The threat hung emptily in the air. A pair of inquisitive blue eyes was seen, followed soon after by a boy with blonde, curly hair. He was laughing, and waving a hammer in the air as he sprinted out of the back of the house. There was a clanging noise, followed by a string of curses.

"Ah, Keith! That little baka took my hammer again! I don't know what he thinks he's going to do with it, and he knocked the ladder down!"

There was a pause, followed by a thump.

"There you go, Nick, climb on down. Zach's gone with those other three, so we'd better get going. I'll bet you anything that's where Justin is going."

A moment later, three boys emerged, never noticing the senshi, hidden by bushes; all had long hair, one brown, one blonde, and one white.

They all began to lope steadily east, and after a pause, the senshi followed. It wasn't a very long run, only over a hillock before they could see a big blanket set on the ground, and a white parasol set firmly next to it and open.

Michiru grinned widely at Haruka and laughed. Hotaru was trying desperately to get the hammer from Justin. He had the tool in one hand, and a watermelon in the other.

"No! Justin, it'll make a mess!"

He stuck his tongue out. "This is the fun way! Besides, how else do you expect to open—!" Justin grunted as he tripped and hit the ground. Hotaru ran over and secured the watermelon, before chiding him.

"That's what you get for stealing Nick's hammer again, you know he hates that!" And in a moment, she had conjured up her Saturn glaive.

"So much for our theory about them forgetting who we are," mumbled Ami. She and the others were hidden securely by the hillock, peering over every now and then.

"Is Usagi-chan down there?" said Makoto, struggling to see. Mamorou looked, then shook his head.

"But it seems they're waiting for someone."

Hotaru sliced the melon neatly, and placed the slices on a plate. She sat down and glanced at a slim watch on her hand, then lay down.

"Hey! You little surazo, give me my hammer back!" The other boys made their presence known.

Justin wrinkled his nose. "Little monkey? Come on, I've heard worse." Before Nick could make a retort, from the other side of the meadow came three figures. One was much shorter than the others, and it ran ahead, then stopped, turned around and grabbed onto the second shortest hand.

As the came closer, it was easy to tell that the taller figure was Motoki. In his hands he held a big picnic basket, filled with food from the arcade. Next to him was a young woman, wearing a resplendent white sundress, but a large, floppy, white hat hid her face. Behind her was a child, burying her face inside the dress so that she too was unrecognizable.

Mamorou felt his heart stop in his chest. Was that Usagi? Maybe the girl was Chibiusa? But no, with disappointment, he saw black hair sticking out from the little girls face.

"Ohayo!" Michiru greeted them. "We were just about to start. I think our other guests are here also."

The senshi were too in shock to move as Hotaru scrambled up to them, her eyes vivid. "Come on, let's go!" She took Minako and Makoto's hands, and dragged them down as the others followed silently. They did not glance at the shittenou, and the boys grew troubled looks.

"Ohayo, Haruka-tachi!" Motoki greeted them, then mock glared at the inner senshi. " You guys didn't pay!"

"We'll do so next time…" Makoto muttered. Motoki's brow creased.

"Now, how can you still be so upset?" Haruka shot him a loaded glance, and he nodded his head in understanding. "Ah, you don't know yet. Well, may I ask when you'll tell them?"

Keith sighed. "Might as well start now." He looked to the inners and Mamorou. "We all woke up, but I think we did so about two days after you did. For some reason, we seemed badly injured, and the ground around us was all torn up."

"Later we found out there had been a hurricane," Zach continued. "And some explosives had detonated. Our parents found us…and Serena." When there was no response, Nick took over.

"She was badly injured. We could barely see her for all the blood. Justin and I managed to crawl over and stop some of the bleeding until the paramedics arrived. She was in a coma for about a month. During that time, our memories were very, very screwed up, and we didn't know who you were. You were phantoms in our dreams."

"That was hard." For once Justin was serious. "Knowing that something important had to be done, and fast. When Sere woke up, she didn't remember a thing either. For about a week, we were fine. Then my mom and dad told us they were going to Japan on a business trip, and we were to come with them. The guys came along, of course, and Hotaru-chan and Michiru-san had a rehearsal here."

"We were looking for food." Michiru tilted her head to the side. "And we had to stop because of an accident, so we took a detour. Then we turned down Serena's old street. The house was enough to open a floodgate of memories. She broke down and started crying in the car."

"We couldn't find you." Hotaru spoke up. "We felt like we had failed you, and Serena was an emotional mess, with all her memories just as muddled as ours were. About two days ago, the whirlwind came to a stop, and we were at peace. Then we went about the task of getting you back."

Haruka leaned back lazily. "The logical step was to, of course, call your homes, but we were stopped every time. We could not bring ourselves to do it."

"So they thought to use me." Motoki ended. "They would give me something, and I in turn would give it to you, so that you could meet here."

There was a pregnant pause, in which no one uttered a word.

"Where is Usagi-chan?"

No one knew at first who spoke the words, and everyone looked around nervously. At last, a soft gasp arose from Ami, who was looking at the girl next to her. Rei had tears falling down her face, and her voice was hoarse from weeks of ignorance as she tried again.

"Where is my friend?"

The woman underneath the hat removed it, and long, golden hair fell haphazardly. A few tears gathered in her cerulean eyes, and behind her, a child with pink hair peeked out and smiled widely. On her head sat Luna, prim and proper as always. Usagi had bargained with Selene for the cat, and had won.

Usagi winked. "Did ya miss me?" There was a shocked silence, before she shook her head.

"Must I cheer you on?" She broke out unto a huge smile. "I'm back minna! I'm back." And she was enveloped by their arms, pulling her down onto the grass, as she laughed harder than she had in a long, long time.

Next chapter's the last one!


	18. Love Rekindled

Minna-chan, this is the last chapter. I just wanted to say, I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did, and I couldn't have done it without you! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Love much!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon will never be mine, but this fanfic will always belong to the one and only…ME!

Usagi slipped quietly into the row of young adult fiction, and peeked over the shelf. There it was again; that tousled head of black hair. A light blush lit her cheeks as she realized she wasn't thinking about his hair…

She hadn't talked to him since they had found her. A few sparse hello's, despite the fact that he loved her, and she knew she loved him.

Had she really been reduced to this? Hiding behind the library bookshelf, the one place she swore was evil and secretly controlled by youma's…

With a start, she realized that she had been staring and zoned out. He was walking towards her! Trying frantically to seem innocent, she grabbed the first book she could find and sat down in a chair, which she later found was a beanbag. (This was in part largely due to the fact that she fell, thinking the chair was higher, but hit the ground softly) She quickly opened the book and prayed she looked convincing.

A few moments later, she became conscious of the fact that no one had spoken to her. Slowly, she raised her eyes.

He was staring at her. He had a book in one hand, and another ran through his hair. A pair of thin reading glasses slipped forward slightly on his nose, making him look, if possible, cuter.

_No! Damn you, heart, I'm supposed to be strong!_

Steeling herself against his…(sexiness?) rather effective tactics, she looked boldly into his eyes.

"Hi."

He spoke first, and she swore she could detect a tremor in his voice. She must have paused for quite a while, because Mamorou lifted his hand once more and did the finger thing.

_(Drool…)_

Usagi shook her head to clear herself of such thoughts, just as he spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, I'll just go now." And he turned, shoulders squared, the very picture of defeat.

"No!" He turned, startled as she called out, and her heart began to beat faster as his sapphire blue eyes locked with hers.

"I mean," Usagi stammered, "You're not intruding. I was just reading something…a book. I do know how to use them, you know." She said scornfully, and to her surprise, Mamorou's face reddened.

"Gomen nasai, Serena, if I was so mean."

She sat there, not really knowing what to do, until he broke the tension once more.

"What're you reading?"

Usagi scrambled to find an answer, then looked down at the page. It was written in verse form…but the words! Her face colored, and she looked down.

"A book of poems…" she mumbled.

"May I see it?" Mamorou would never know how much Usagi panicked at that moment.

"No!" He drew back, obviously hurt, and she softened. "It's just…the words…they just…well, you…oh, here!" She shoved the book in his hands, and he took a quick glance at her before looking down at the book. A sly grin crept across his face, followed by a choking noise.

"What's so funny, baka?" Usagi rolled her eyes. To think she had almost fallen for him! But then his eyebrow quirked up, and she sighed inwardly. He looked so cute when he did that!

(A/N: I had to read this poem for a class, and everyone practically died laughing…at me!)

" 'Rain is God's sperm falling?' "

Usagi groaned. Damn him! He couldn't have just skipped the first line? "Give it here, baka!" And she angrily took the book from him.

"Reverting to our old ways, are we?" There was no mocking in his tone, only sadness. She cocked her head to the side.

"Is that so bad?"

A small frown alighted on his features, making Usagi squirm. "We weren't exactly the best of friends back then."

"We aren't now." She retorted. Mamorou sighed.

"Usa—Serena, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to be so awful towards you, I didn't know, and I realize I could have saved your parents and I'm sorry for that too—,"

"You couldn't have saved them." Usagi's voice was trembling. "It was their time, and they would have died, one way or another. Besides, the ginzouishou clearly didn't want to revive them, which meant nothing anyone could have done would have stopped them."

Mamorou was quiet for a moment. "Where is the ginzouishou now?"

Usagi hesitated, but melted at the pleading look evident in his eyes. He just wanted to talk to her, at least. So with a sigh, she removed the string from around her neck. The velvet bag was there, still containing the ashes of the crystal.

"It's still the same. I didn't think to ask Selene if I could get it fixed."

She handed the bag to Mamorou, who had somehow managed to sit cross-legged next to her. He fingered the bag carefully.

"Did you ask Selene if you could get your parents back?"

Usagi was shocked. He had known exactly what she was thinking, and she hadn't felt him probing her mind! She decided it was a coincidence and answered smoothly.

"Everything I told you just now was what Selene told me when I asked. She's very cryptic."

"Like, say, Pluto and the Outers?"

There was a pause, before both of them laughed. Usagi smiled, a genuine one, and took back the bag.

"What about you? I'm hearing you have your own personal ginzouishou. It seems I stole it from you while Selene possessed me, but I trust you got it back?"

Mamorou closed his eyes, and there was a slight shimmering in the air over his now cupped hands. In them appeared a golden crystal, which was humming slightly.

Usagi gasped. "Cool…"

But both of them were silent as the Ougonritsu began to pulse wildly, and golden lights began to flash from it.

"What did you do to it?" Usagi hissed. The lights were now turning solid, and overturning a few books. A few people stopped, and tried to find the source.

"I don't know! It hasn't done this before!" Mamorou muttered, just as a beam shot out from the gem, toppling several shelves. People started screaming and running outside.

"Shut it off!" cried Usagi.

Mamorou closed his eyes again, but opened them quickly. "It's way beyond my reach!"

Usagi slammed the book of poems down on it, but the paperback just disintegrated. Totally forgetting whom he was talking to and what was going on, Mamorou glared at her in disgust.

"You thought _that_ was going to help it?"

"Well, at least I tried!" huffed Usagi. But her outburst was cut off as the velvet bag in her hand opened by itself. She stifled a shriek as the remains of her crystal floated out of the bag and hung suspended in the air.

For a moment, she wore she could feel Mamorou, as if she could find him even if he was at D-point. Their link was strong, and rebuilt in a matter of seconds. She struggled to keep a wave of emotions under bay as the Ougonritsu reacted to the fragments.

Usagi's jaw swung open, though, as the remnants burst into light. Before she could yell at Mamorou, another shimmer appeared in the air. Her ginzouishou soon came into focus, bright and gleaming.

The lights settled down, and the Ougonritsu hummed happily in tune with the ginzouishou. Their two owners looked at each other for a moment.

_Maybe I should run…_

"Good idea." Mamorou stood, and grabbed his crystal. Although it resisted slightly, he transported it back into his body and locked it there for the time being.

Usagi glared at him. "Stay out of my head, baka!"

He looked surprised. "You thought that?" When she nodded, a gleam entered his eyes. "That must mean our bond is back." A boyish smile spread across his face. "I wonder why?"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, just as the sprinklers went off.

"Sprinklers in the library? But the books'll get wet!" Mamorou rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather they burn? Come on, let's get out of here!" He grabbed her hand, and pushed the gleeful feeling he got to the back of his mind. Usagi just had enough time to grab her ginzouishou before they were running. Somewhere along the way, they started laughing, which was how they ended up outside.

They managed to put on straight faces as a policeman questioned them and a firefighter gave them towels, but as soon as they were gone, the laugh attacks came back with vigor.

"Did you see your face?" wheezed Usagi. "When the book just fell apart?"

Mamorou chuckled. "Well, Odango, it was a pretty stupid thing to do!" Still giggling, Usagi shook a stern finger under his nose.

"Don't call me that, or WHAM!" She balled her hand up into a fist and swung, sending her off balance and spinning. Before she could fall though, Mamorou had grabbed onto her.

"Just like old times, huh?"

They were in a compromising position; her leaning back, and him supporting her. Their faces were inches apart.

"Yeah…" Usagi breathed.

"So…it's Serena now…I like that name…" His voice suggested remorse, and Usagi decided enough was enough.

Her arms snaked around his neck, and a surprised look flew across his features. But when she pulled gently, he understood.

Mamorou's lips claimed hers, and stars seemed to fly around the couple. When they finally let go, Usagi traced his lips with a finger.

"You know what? I think I like Usako better…"

She was answered with a smile and another kiss.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Bright flashes made them draw apart, and Usagi glowered at the intruders.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The shittenou and senshi snickered at her predicament. Sailor Jupiter held a camera in her hand, as did Venus, Jadeite, and Sailor Saturn.

Mars shrugged. Since Usagi had gotten back together with all of them, she'd kept a civil tongue for about a week, until she and Usagi were back to their usual friendly arguments.

"We were in the neighborhood, Odango…"

"Shimatta!" Usagi glowered. "That's not true and you know it!"

There was huge beam of light coming from the library," Nephrite cut in. "What else can we do but check it out? It could have been a youma!"

"What was it anyway?" Zoicite asked, ignoring the hush-hush looks both the senshi and Usagi and Mamorou were sending him. Usagi glanced at Mamorou, who looked away. She shook her head angrily.

"Oh no you don't, Mister, just because _my_ senshi are trained much better than your and know when not to ask questions doesn't mean I have to train yours! You answer the children!"

The senshi, both Outers and Inners, laughed uncontrollably as the shittenou blushed. Kunzite especially was upset.

"How did I get to be leader of such an idiotic bunch?"

The shittenou shot him glares, and Mamorou decided to break them apart. With an apologetic glance at Usagi, who merely smiled, he explained.

"The Ougonritsu reacted to the ginzouishou's fragments, causing it to reform."

"And you almost tore down a library doing it?" Uranus snorted. Jupiter and the Inners chose to ignore this comment.

"You're together again, then?"

The two blushed, and looked down at the ground, fiddling with their hands. There was a moment of silence, before Jadeite smiled widely.

"Cuz, if you don't kiss him now, I'm telling Dad all about your little adventures with Endy here."

Usagi's face paled. "You wouldn't."

"What's so bad about that?" whispered Venus to Kunzite. He smirked.

"Imagine Usagi's dad with all the latest technology and several lawyers on his side."

Venus blushed.

"Oh."

"Ah, just do it already!" Jadeite pushed Mamorou forward, at the same time as Mars, and the two ended up playing tonsil hockey once more. After a few more pictures, it became apparent that they were not coming apart.

"We make a great team." Jadeite remarked to Mars. Her eyes clouded for a moment, before a grin split her face.

"Yeah. Is it still too late to take you up on that offer earlier? About the movies?" Jadeite looked startled for a moment, then nodded dumbly.

Zoicite winked at Mercury. "What say we make it a double date?" She blushed, but accepted.

Nephrite produced some roses, which had Jupiter swooning. "I saw these on the way…would you like them?"

Jupiter thought it over. "I guess so." She finally said, and took the blooms.

_If he messes with me, I can always throw him off something high up in the air._

Kunzite, shy to the last and inexperienced, began to shuffle his feet as Venus stared at him expectantly.

"Come off it and ask her already!"

Kunzite turned to glare at Uranus, who grinned wickedly. He tried his best to ignore her, and turned back to the senshi of love.

"Would you like to—I mean, if you want—that is to say—well, there's this restaurant—see, I really—it seems like—,"

"I would love to!" Venus crowed, saving him the trouble. Kunzite let out a sigh of relief.

Saturn smiled happily. "That's the end of it, I suppose?"

"No." Neptune looked down at her. "I seem to remember Pluto-san telling us about your future, little Firefly."

"I get a boyfriend?" Saturn looked up at her, eyes glowing. "What's his name? What is he like? Does he have any hobbies? Will he stay with me forever?"

Uranus laughed while Neptune sweat-dropped. "It seems this is why Pluto is so secretive about her plans."

"Where're Jadeite and Venus?"

Mercury's sudden observation had everyone looking around. In a moment, though, the two reappeared struggling with a long, bulky hose. At their questioning looks, Jadeite elaborated.

"Have you ever seen what those people do to dogs on their lawn? This is a…better, more effective version. And the firemen let us borrow this…"

Without another word, Venus stepped back and neatly pushed a lever on the hose. In a moment, Jadeite was floating slightly as a jet of water shot out, pushing Mamorou and Usagi apart. The fact that they were at least a yard away from the hose combined with their healing abilities caused Usagi and Mamorou to get up quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Mamorou yelled at Jadeite as he hurried to Usagi's side. Before Jadeite could answer, he found himself being lifted into the air.

Venus grinned as she let go of the wheel controlling the stream of water. This was gonna be good…

Jadeite screamed as he hung on for dear life. "Help me!"

"Should we?" Nephrite looked up, then at Mars. "If the Lady does not mind…?"

Mars understood, and nodded. "He needs to cool down, I think. Howsabout we all go for some ice cream?"

"When did we start talking about ice cream? I never noticed!" Usagi immediately perked up.

"That's cause you were too busy sucking face." Mars retorted.

The group sauntered off, leaving behind all traces of insecurities, happy once more.

…Well, except for one person.

"You guys? Guys?" Jadeite peered around. "Guys? Isn't this a waste of water? Guys? The firemen are just laughing at me? Hello? Anybody?"

_

* * *

Queen Selenity smiled as Pluto teleported back into her room. The senshi of time smiled as she joined her liege by the basin reflecting the events below._

"_Is this ending to your liking, your Majesty?"_

_The Queen smiled. _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way."_

**THE END  
**  


* * *

And that's the end, minna-chan! Thanks for being such a great audience! Look for me with my next fic, Wish Upon A Goddess, and another one I'm thinking about. Sayonara! 


	19. Alternate Ending: Hail, Queen

This is the alternate ending I promised…heh, I sorta left it out. But anyways, here is an ending where Usagi doesn't get with Mamorou. You kind of have to disregard the last two chapters, though. Here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Usagi glared at right hand, willing it to move. Nothing worked…

Selene appeared beside her, and she growled. "You said I could go back!" The goddess smiled.

"You are back, darling. This will be a hard beginning, but here, you may be happy."

Selene disappeared, leaving Usagi to muddle over her own thoughts.

She had woken up in a pristine white room, where someone had coddled her with dozens and dozens of roses…all of them white, all of them left unsigned.

She had realized she was in a hospital when she saw the steadily beeping equipment next to her and the IV dripping into her arm.

Now she lay, staring at the ceiling, wishing that time would end completely. She'd rather die (Which she had done many times already) than sit her, counting the cracks in the wall.

"Three thousand, four hundred and seventy two." She announced, feeling some sort of strange pride welling up in her.

"Congratulations on reaching a total, but may I ask what you were counting?"

She turned towards the voice, and all thoughts left her head as she saw Demando, dressed in a white tuxedo and standing in the doorway. In his hand he clutched a bouquet of white roses.

A smile lit her face. "Hey, D."

He grinned as he walked over and sat down in the chair besides her. "I'll let that one slide because you have a needle in your arm."

"What?" Usagi smirked. "The great, high and mighty Demando is afraid of a little pin?"

Demando grimaced. "Am not! And by the way, in your world, I'm referred to as Dylan."

"Yeah!" Usagi giggled. "I can still call you D!"

Demando rolled his eyes, but his lips stretched. "So, how are you? Having a goddess possess you an dying sure can take a lot out of you."

"I'm fine." Usagi frowned. "What happened to them?"

Demando sighed. "Well, for one, the inner senshi have returned to Japan, and the shittenou and outers, to America. They think you dead, and I don't wish them to know otherwise. But if you would like…"

"No!" Usagi said hastily, then relaxed. "No. It's ok. It's better this way. But where are we now?"

Demando leaned back in his chair. "Right now, we are in Paris. This was where Selene sent all the Dark Moon Family. I suppose it is to be our new home…we found ourselves in apartments, with a row of clothes."

"Wow." Usagi glanced at the window, and saw several buggies outside. "How long was I out of it?"

"A month." Demando answered promptly, and Usagi could see the worry in his eyes. "I've just come back from a funereal…"

"Whose?" Usagi was quick to ask.

Demando laughed. "No one you know, pet. It's someone who I was supposed to know, but didn't until this very moment. My mother…she died a few days back, and I had the services just now."

"In a white tux?" Usagi arched an eyebrow, making him laugh.

"No! I had on a black one, but Saffir wanted to switch with me. He had this one on, as he had attended a wedding…"

"Whose?" Once more, Usagi pounced on the question.

"That of Birdie and someone she has, apparently, been dating for years. She fell in love with him rather quickly, so it all worked out fine."

"But I missed it!" Usagi whined. "There's nothing better than a wedding!"

"I can think of something…" Although his voice sounded as if her were joking, Demando's eyes were serious as he looked into Usagi's. She gulped, and barely managed to answer.

"What?"

When his lips crashed against hers, at first all she could think of was Mamorou. Was she betraying him and Small Lay by doing this? But soon she was lost under a tidal wave of pent up emotions, and readily returned the kiss.

When Demando moved back from her, she grinned.

"Maybe you're right…bit I can think of something even better." Demando eyed her warily.

"What's that?"

Usagi looked him straight in the eyes. "A billion more kisses like that one." Demando smiled, and happily obliged.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as she watched her daughter play among the fields of flowers. Chibiusa had grown up to be a fine young girl, and she was happy, it seemed.

Some years before Crystal Tokyo was created, the senshi had found her. They had proved through many trials that they were still loyal, and she had welcomed the, back into her service.

The shittenou…they were another matter. Always loyal to their king, the so-called rightful king of Earth and Crystal Tokyo. But she knew better…she had seen him, as he lay there, despondent in his home, shortly before Crystal Tokyo had come into being.

He had started when she had walked into his door, well groomed and preened to perfection. His eyes did not hold hope, nor the love they had regarded her with several years before. But this was because he did not know her.

She had used the ginzouishou to alter his memory. He would now never remember her, although he would still have some vague feelings towards her. Serenity had given him a new life, a new reason to live.

Her name was Ai, and although Serenity knew in her heart that Mamorou did not love her as he had loved the Neo-Queen, it was enough for him. Somewhere, she felt that she would always love him too, but it was better this way.

"Hi, Uncle!"

Serenity looked up at her daughter's cry, and waved to one of the shittenou. Nephrite, it seemed. They were still Mamorou's best friends. They knew him like no one else did. Although they had been unhappy with her decision, they knew erasing his memories were for the best.

But they had joined her, because she was their friend also. She loved them like brothers, and they loved her back. It was a love that would never be broken—no.

Serenity shook her head. Love could be broken. What had she witnessed with Mamorou? She loved Demando now, who had taken his place as King Demando, or Diamond, of Crystal Tokyo,

Serenity was startled out of her reverie when she realized Nephrite had brought a companion…her mouth suddenly dried as she realized it was Mamorou.

"Hail, Queen." He addressed her formally. She hesitated, but answered.

"Good morning to you too, Sir. How does the day treat you?" He shrugged.

"Well enough so that I may live." One dark eyebrow went up, and she shivered inwardly. "And you?"

Serenity did not answer, watching instead as Nephrite joined Chibiusa in making a flower chain. There was a slight noise next to her, and she realized Mamorou had sat down. His deep blue eyes looked at her, delving into her mind.

"Is there something wrong, your Highness? Shall I fetch the Lady Mercury?" Serenity shook her head.

"It is just…something on my mind."

"May I know of it, my Queen?" Usagi felt a shiver go up her spine. He had addressed her almost as though it were an endearment.

"Is it possible to love two men?"

The eyebrow went up again. "You love another besides our King, my Queen?" She shook her head again.

"Just a thought. You need not answer."

There was a silence once more, until Mamorou answered her.

"I believe there are several types of love. Siblings and spouses and parents, for example, all have a different sort of love generate towards you."

"Do you love your wife?" The question was abrupt, and undoubtedly rude, but Mamorou did not flinch. It was unlawful to lie to the King or Queen, and they could interrogate you on whatever they wanted.

"No." The answer was blunt, and simple, and she stared at him in surprise. He grinned at her shock. "Is it so hard to comprehend, my Queen? No, I love Ai, but not in the way you would think to love a spouse. I love her as one I could spend a long time with, but not as a friend, or one close to my heart, as I believe a spouse should."

The Neo-Queen was quiet for a moment, then she stood. Mamorou did immediately also, and she brushed her clothes off.

"Thank you for this talk, Mamorou." He was surprised; royalty did not normally address those lower than them by name. "I will be seeing you again. Good day."

"Hail, Queen." He said, looking slightly startled as she ignored Nephrite, and walked straight into the palace.

"Demando!" She called. He appeared immediately, almost as if he was always there. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Something needed, darling?" he asked.

"Do you love me?

He did not seem fazed by the question. "Of course, pet." But she was not satisfied.

"What does your love for me feel like?"

He struggled to find an answer. "It feels like a thousand suns, burning in my body. I feel as if I could hold you in my arms forever, and we could waltz away through the stars. Is that good?" He smiled, and she nodded stiffly.

"Thank you."

He bowed once more, than left. Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, then walked to her quarters. There she let go of herself, and let her hair out of her odangoes. She removed the tiara from her head, and let it fall onto the bed she shared with Demando.

Suddenly tired, she shuffled over to the balcony, and peered down below. There, she could see Nephrite and Mamorou, tickling Chibiusa madly as she laughed.

There she remained, slouched over the rail, her hair falling in waves. A sort of half-smile lit her face as she watched them. Maybe she could love two men…and maybe they could both love her. It would be possible…if everlasting love not lasting was, why not?

And so the picture was; one goddess slumped over a pearly rail, watching below her the man she loved and a child she had with the other man she loved playing with a daisy chain. Only she knew the child was not meant to be the other man's, and only she knew how torn her heart was.

But the goddess stood strong, never wavering in her decision as she kept one as a close friend, and the other, a husband. And although she will be happy until the ends of time, there are still some things that make her shudder and wish for a change. Like when a certain dark-haired youth approaches her, and with a voice always masking his true emotions, he would greet her, stirring inside her the fragments of a love long gone. The words he called, and sometimes whispered, which she found she looked forward to every day, like a guilty pleasure:

"Hail, Queen."

Well…Usagi doesn't get with Mamorou! She loves both of them, but apparently, Demando more. Listen, I have a one-track mind, and this was very hard for me to write. But I actually like it…Reviews, please, and maybe I'll think of doing different pared fics later on in life.


End file.
